Normal Is Overrated
by Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak
Summary: "No one said having a superpower was easy, Kendall. But that doesn't mean life can't go back to normal." "No, life can never be normal after this and I don't think I want it to." Life for Kendall will never be the same. Slash & Pairings revealed later.
1. Story Of My Life

The smell of death was a familiar scent to me. When most people have gone to weddings most of their life. I went to funerals. Hundreds of them. Death was nothing new for me. I've dealt with it easily. Well as easily as I could. Death is still a shock and causes numbing pain. No matter what.

But today was different. The flowers that filled the room were all velvet red roses. Everything else was pure black. The clothing on the people. The coffin, other than the silver steel bars on the sides of it. The vases, the walls, the floors, the...Everything. But that was the same with most funerals...

The reason this one funeral was different, was because this was my father's funeral.

I never truly knew my dad...He was in and out of my life for most of it, that he was more like a distant uncle after a while. A controlling one at that. He, even though he never stepped up to the plate as a father, would demand respect and obedience. Too bad for him I never gave into what he wanted. I only gave respect to people who deserved it. And he wasn't one of them.

I was the one that took care of Katie. I was the one that comforted my mom when he left her for another woman. I was the one that took up a job at nine years old, when I really should've been in school, to support our family.

He wasn't there to do any of that.

And even through all that anger and resentment...When I heard he killed himself...I felt pain. I felt the numbing pain only a death would cause. Because even if I was angry at my father, I still loved him. I still had memories. I still remembered all the times we practiced hockey, before everything changed.

And because of those memories...I was in agony. He is still controlling and making my life miserable. Even in death.

"You look so grown up." I didn't have to turn around to know whose voice that was. I could see her reflection in the gold framed mirror. It was my mother.

Her usually messy ponytail was replaced by elegant auburn curls. Her usual jeans and tee shirts, was replaced by a form fitting black dress that stopped at the knees. She was wearing heels too. Something she never wore before.

She looked beautiful. All for the long tear streaks down her face. I knew she has been crying for a while now. Even through everything...My mom loved my father. And that wasn't going to change now.

"Thanks...You look pretty for a mom of two." I tried joking with a smile...But my words, and my smile, came out like I had sandpaper in my throat. Scratchy and worn. Just like I was feeling. Worn. Worn out from all the crying and the hurt. Worn from all the resentment I held and all that the man I called my father has done.

And yet...I could still feel pain that he is dead. Unfortunately.

"Thank you, sweetie." She tries to say those words with a smile, but her words and smile come out as scratchy and worn as mine did moments ago. This hit us all hard. This wasn't expected. This was tragedy. And once again...Caused by my father. I still wonder weeks after...Why did he do it?

Was it selfish reasons or was something deeper going on? I guess that question will never be answered...

The next few minutes went by with a tense silence. There was nothing else to say. Nothing left that is light and off the topic at hand. So all that was left was to be silent. Because what else could you talk about? Today wasn't a nice day. My father was dead. This was his funeral. Oh, and he blown his brains out.. Yes...That made small talk impossible.

And the uncomfortable silence was making me antsy. Which is why I started messing around with the raven tie that was neatly hanging off my suit. Every piece I was wearing was in the dreaded color of funerals. The only piece that wasn't that color was my shirt. It was hospital room white. I thought the next time I wore a suit like this, I would be getting married.

But, no. I was going to my father's funeral. At sixteen.

"Here, let me fix that." My mother's voice suddenly was soft as a whisper, as she made her way over to where I was. Her eyes were never on me, but on the mirror in front of me. Only seconds later was she in standing range of me, as she started working on my tie. Straightening it neatly, as if to make sure it was perfect. She always made it perfect though. I guess that is how mothers are. Everything they do is perfect in their children's eyes.

I just stood there, silently and stiff as a board. The only movement I made was with my eyes. They were focused on the mirror, showing my mother and I's reflection. Her facial features were hidden, but mine weren't. I saw the worn look in my own eyes, the pale skin, and dark black rings under my eyes. I could pass for being dead myself.

That sent a shiver through out my spine. Bad time to think about something like that. There was no humor in that thought. Just a dry, broken down thought.

"Done. There, you look perfect." My mom muttered softly, backing away from my personal space. It's not that she was invading it. I guess she just understood I needed to be alone. One thing I developed from my father. Thank god I got my mother's heart.

I don't think my mom could handle another man in the house like my father. I don't think my sister could either...

"Thanks..." I mumbled out, looking anywhere but her eyes. I knew I would fall apart if I did. And I couldn't let that happen. I had to be strong. For my family. For myself. Even if that meant pushing my mother away. I didn't want to do that...But it was the only thing keeping me from breaking down and crying like a baby. I was no baby, I was the man of the house. I had to carry the load.

"Well the funeral is about to start...You can come with me if you want." My mom offered lightly, she had a small smile playing on her lips. I could tell she knew what my answer was going to be. I needed a few minutes. I needed to pull myself together. And I couldn't seem to put all the pieces together right now.

But I could see she didn't want to do this alone. She didn't want to face the truth alone. And she shouldn't have to. She's done everything alone. She shouldn't have to do this, out of everything, alone. I wasn't going to let her either. Today wasn't about me. Today was about helping my mom and sister through this disaster of a mess my father left behind.

"I'll go with you." My voice was thick, and it was cracking. Just like I was cracking at the edges inside. But I took a deep breath, pulled what I could together, and I looped my arm through my mother's. Walking out of the dressing room they have here at the funeral home, and through the long hall to where my family and my father's friends were. Along with my father's body.

The cracks were deepening.

* * *

_"Mr. Knight was a good man. A good boss. He would always make sure the others and I were well taken care of. I've never met a more kinder man."_

_"Daniel would do everything he could to make sure everyone in his life was loved and taken care of. He was a good father to his kids, a good husband to his wife, and a loving brother to me and his brother."_

_"D-Danny was my baby...My youngest son and the ray of sunshine to everyone's life he touched. His smile would light up the room...H-He can't b-be gone!"_

That is how it went for the next hour. Lie after lie. It made me sick to think that all these people would spin these lies. In front of my family no less. I just wanted to jump up and yell this was wrong. But I couldn't. It would disrespectful to do that at his funeral. I knew better than that. But it didn't make me any less angry.

"It's okay, sweetie. We know the truth, and that's all that matters." My mother muttered in my ear softly, as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly. It made me calmer, slightly, but I was still fuming. But I guess my father didn't want anyone to know his faults. Or the struggle he forced on my mom. He had to perfect.

Terrible to think that at the same man's funeral? I know. I did feel slightly bad for it. But at the same time, I didn't. Twisted. But that is how he made me to be. I didn't have any other feelings for him. I did feel pain for losing my father, sure, but that doesn't mean I felt any less angry about what kind of man he was.

The only thing that was keeping me from becoming a monster like him...Is the girl in the puffy black dress, with her dark brunette hair pulled up tightly in a ponytail. Katie. Her and our mother is what is keeping me sane. So with those two by my side. I don't think I will ever turn into him. At least I hope not...I couldn't live with myself if I did that to them.

So I just nodded, and squeezed her hand lightly. I wasn't going to take what my father did, out on her. Never.

It was at that moment something strange happened though. I felt the memories of my mother run through my mind. And they were memories I didn't even know or remembered. And it wouldn't stop. It was like a quick flash of her life. And I saw it all. Everything.

...And then...It ended. I rapidly blinked my eyes and took in my surroundings. My mind was blank once more and I could see on the clock behind my father's coffin, that it has been more than a few minutes since I last remembered it to be. Everyone was now putting flowers and cards in the coffin with my father. When only moments ago, I was sure, that people were still talking about my father and how good of a man he was. At least I think I was sure...

But what was really sending my nerves into overdrive was, what happened when I squeezed my mom's hand.

What the hell happened? How did I see all of my mother's memories? I know I couldn't have remembered them all...Because honestly, I don't remember her teenager years in the slightest. Or her first kiss. So how that happened...I couldn't put the pieces together.

And now my sister was looking at me strangely as if I just stripped to my underwear. While my mother's eyes held a knowingly look. Which I didn't understand in the slightest. How could she understand? Did she think I fazed out because of my dad? Or did she think it was my anger? I seriously had no clue. And it was making me frustrated. Even more so than before.

"Big brother...?" Katie questioned me, her little voice went soft with concern. As did her doe brown eyes. They were coated thickly with it. But my mother just stood up from her seat and took Katie's hand in her own, whispering something in her ear.

Something I didn't understand, that's for sure. But Katie seemed to. Because she just smiled sadly and stood up too, making her puffy dress flow around her small frame. I still had no idea what was going on. But I figured I've dealt with enough for the day...I didn't want to know. At least right now. Everything was already confusing and horrific enough. I didn't want it to all spill over with more. Story of my life though...

"Let's go home...Kendall, we need to talk privately when we get there." My mom told me and Katie, her voice still shaky and scratchy. But it was to be expected. It was for all of us. At least that is what she keeps telling Katie and I. I don't think it should apply to myself though...I am the man of the house now. I shouldn't be acting like a child. I never did before, why should I start now?

But what made me curious...Was that she wanted to talk to me about something. I could tell it had nothing to do with my dad, that's for sure.

I had a feeling she knew what happened earlier though...Why I saw her memories. But it would have to wait. Till we got home that is.

I just shook my head at my thoughts, and I stood up too. Making my way out of the Funeral home with my family.

I would have to wait and see what my mom has to say.

* * *

"Go in your room, Katie. I have to talk to your brother now." My mother ordered Katie, softly but sternly. I could tell this day has taken a long toll on her. She looked like she hasn't slept in ages. And I had feeling she hasn't. At least in this week.

We are currently in the living room of our three bedroom apartment. It was small, sure, but it fit for us. Plus rent was cheap. And we needed cheap. At least for now. My father's funeral took a big chunk out of my mother's and I's paycheck.

Once Katie went into her room and shut her door. My mother motioned me to sit, which I did. I wasn't that stupid to not know my mom was at her breaking point. Because she was, and if I pushed her...I knew it wouldn't end well. It would be a lot of crying and screaming. And I don't think I was ready to deal with that...Yet. I know I will have to, later.

"Okay...Sweetie...This is hard to put in words...But you have a power. A power that has been in my family for generations...It's the power to look into people's memories. It's a rare but powerful power. And it takes teachers to help you control it...Which means, as of tomorrow...You will be transferring to Hidden Heights. A school for the supernatural." My mother's word numbed my body. And made everything clustered...I couldn't think. I couldn't hear. And I couldn't see what was happening around me.

**Yes...This has been the story of my life.**

**But now...My story was getting rewritten.**

* * *

_**A/N**_

Hello everyone! Well this is my new story that I've been working on. It's the reason I haven't wrote anything in the last week. But, now I unveil this story! Which has been very exciting to write. And even more exciting to think up.

But, the inspiration and the knowledge behind this story is from, _**CorsomeeCorey!**_

Yes this boy right here, he is what struck the idea for me to write something like this inside my head. Also the knowledge of superpowers is all from his advice. And the pep talks! All from him. :)

So this story is for him. **_CorsomeeCorey._**

...Well, I hope today is amazing day for everyone reading! And I think you sweethearts are golden. So thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this.

**_Till Next Time. :) _**


	2. Out Of One World & Into Another

If someone had told me that I was some sort of superhero freak a year ago, I would've called them crazy and sent them to the loony bin. But now, that is exactly what I am. A supernatural freak. This was like one of those comic books. But worse. This was real life. This was my life. And it was getting twisted more and more like a yo-yo string. I didn't know how this was even remotely possible. This was movie affects and comic book material. Not real life, teenager shit.

"It's going to be alright, Sweetie." My mother's soft, reassuring voice broke through my thoughts. She was trying to comfort me. Make me feel better. But nothing was going to make me feel any better, unless I could go back a week ago. That would make everything alright. But, since I can't do that. Nothing was alright at the moment.

Especially my life.

"If you say so..." I muttered under my breath, unconvinced of her words. I was unconvinced of everything. My whole life has been just a huge lie. A horror story of lies. I didn't even know what was true anymore. What was the truth or what wasn't? If my mother kept this from me, what else could have been hidden? I didn't know, honestly. And right now, I really didn't want to. I've had enough shocking surprises. I just wanted to live normally...Go on with my life, with my family. Not be sent off to some unknown school for freaks like me.

"I know that this comes as quite a shock, but you will be fine. You always are." My mother's smile did reach her eyes, but I could tell she was concerned for me. This was a lot to take in for a sixteen year old boy. No, this was a lot to take in for anyone. Let alone a boy that has a giant chip on their shoulder.

It's only been a day since my father's funeral. One whole day since my life was turned upside down. Even if it felt like a thousand years ago. A little over-dramatic, I know, but it fit this whole situation. This was a bomb of drama. Exploding over every part of my life. Not a drop was missed. Unfortunately.

"I know." I agreed, in a soft whisper. I didn't think my body was up to arguing with my mother. I felt like I was drained of every ounce of energy I contained in my body. Now I was just a mush of numbing, and tiredness. I was so lost on what my life is about to become. And what will happen to my family. To think I thought my father dying was the most horrible thing to happen. Well...I was wrong.

This was.

"Okay, I'll leave you to pack the rest of your stuff. We leave at three, be ready." My mother stated her leave, kissing my cheek soft as an angel. I knew this hasn't been the best week for her either, she lost my father. And now she is losing me. This was probably the worst time in her life. So I had to cut her a break, and pull myself together. At least visibly. On the inside...I was screaming. Bloody-Murder.

* * *

I took in my surroundings. Thick, light brown, boxes filled with my life. What was once my small, cozy, bedroom. Was now empty as my heart. It was making my heart ache dully. It wasn't enough to make me break down, but it was enough to remind me that this was real. That I really was a supernatural freak. And that there was more people exactly like me.

I was going to have to live and go to school with them. No pretending this was just one huge nightmare.

I sighed deeply and soundly. My eyes traced every wall like I was never going to see this room again. Every deep blue wall used to be clustered with memories of friends and family. Along with Hockey player posters. Now it was vacant of anything and everything. The room that was once where I could compose myself from the days frustrations and hardships.

Now it was empty of life. Empty as it was when we moved into here. Like a cruel sign that I was getting pushed out of this world and into another. Without much warning and much information. If only I knew before...Maybe this change wouldn't be so unpleasant. But since I didn't know. It was as unpleasant as it could be.

And I had a feeling it was going to just get worse. Much worse.

"Well, goodbye normal life...It was nice knowing you." I mumbled under my breath, packing the last of my stuff. It was two-forty now. I knew it wouldn't be long before my mother would call for me, and tell me it's time to go. Time to leave my normal life behind and start a life I had no intentions for.

But I don't really get a choice in this. Not in the slightest. But when do teenagers ever do? Never.

I shook my head, dreadfully, as I taped the last box shut. In dark black messy writing was written "Electronics.". It held my father's slick black laptop and the light blue camera my grandmother gave me yesterday. It was brand new and the most expensive thing I've ever owned. In the history of my existence.

But, now, I had no will to use it. I didn't even want to remember this time in my life. I didn't want to remember the day I became a freak. A super-powered freak. A super-powered freak that is going to live with other super-powered freaks. Yes, this wasn't something anyone would want to remember. More so myself.

I kicked the box in front of me and I ran my fingers through my golden hair, frustrated. I was feeling so many things and I couldn't really pin down any one of them. My life has really taken a turn for the worst. Supernatural worst. Ha. That isn't even funny...And yet, I started to laugh. One of those humorless laughs. Made for the pain stricken.

"Kendall! It's time to go!" The four words I wasn't ready to hear. The four words that made my stomach twist and turn in a sickening slow pace. It was like I was suffocating, but I wasn't. It is torment. For myself and my body.

Too bad I couldn't back out. So I did what my father would've never done. I took a deep, slow, breath and I picked up one of the larger boxes. Carrying it out of my old room and out of the apartment. I was going to face this head-on. It was the only way to deal with anything. And I wasn't going to do it my father's way. No way in hell.

Too bad that didn't make the knots loosen.

* * *

"Welcome to Hidden Heights. I'm your principle, James Diamond. But you may call me Mr. Diamond." This Mr. Diamond said this, with a smile that would make stars look like dimly lit candles. It was like his smile was actually made of diamonds. And it made me wonder if it was...This was a school for the supernatural after all. Anything could happen.

This school already was making me want to make a run for it, and go back home. Every wall was light brown, and the floors were dark cherry wood. Not to mention this school was huge and had six floors. Oh, and the place was hidden in a forest area. So if they wanted to kill me, they probably could get away with it.

Now I know why this school is called Hidden Heights...There was no life for miles. Other than us freaks, that is.

"See, Kendall? This place isn't so bad. I know you will have fun." My mother tried to reassure me, with a smile, to make this new life, less horrible. The only thing was, nothing could make this less unpleasant. Because I couldn't change what I was. I couldn't change what my life is going to turn into. I couldn't change a damn thing.

Nothing could be reassured. Nothing at all.

"I suppose..." I muttered, cranking my head around the hallway of what is going to be my school for who knows how long. It was a long, deep, hallway. Full of the unknown. Classrooms for each different supernatural freak. That was what Mr. Diamond explained earlier, but without the freak part. That was my doing. Because, honestly, I didn't want to leave the life I had behind.

I didn't want to be anything, but normal.

"Your mother is right, this school will be like home before you know it. And there are many friendly students here. And teachers that are more than willing to help you with this new change in your life." Mr. Diamond stated, his smiling hitting a hundred watts. It was blinding and I had a feeling he used this same speech with every freak that came here. It didn't sound genuine to me at all. Trust me, I've dealt with quite a few fake people. It was all the same.

Just. Like. Now.

"There you go, Kendall. This will get better, I promise." My mother reassured me, with a soft smile. I could tell this wasn't what she wanted either, but she knew this had to be done. For a reason I had no clue as for. But I did know that I couldn't make everything worse for her. She has enough to deal with. I would deal with my screwed up life, later. Right now I had to act like I was at least a little bit alright with this situation. Ever if that was farthest thing from the truth...

"I know. I love you, mom." I stated, softly for her ears only. Once my voice reached my ears though, I was surprised to hear how shaky it sounded. It was like my voice was breaking into pieces. It was betraying my act. It was betraying me. And my stand to be a man. Unlike the man that was my father.

And my mother knew it. Her eyes held a certain knowing look in them. And as we stood here, in this giant hall. In this huge school. I could see she knew I was acting. That I was trying to keep myself from falling off the mountain of my mental state. I was at the edge. The very tip of it.

I could tell she was at the edge of her mental state, too. Her normally flawless skin, was puffy and raw. Her eyes were bloodshot and the tear stains on her lace blue shirt was evidence enough of what she has been doing for the last week. Bawling her eyes out.

And now I was leaving her. Just like my father did numerous times before. Something I swore I would never do. And now, here I was, breaking that promise. Well, isn't this ironic? It is humorless. Completely, humorless.

"I love you too, sweetie. Everything will be fine with Katie and I." She said this, as she closed the distance between us, kissing my cheek. It was a comfort to have my mother say this. But it didn't change what I was. Or what my life is going to become.

So I just embraced her as tightly as I could without hurting her. And I let myself, for a few minutes, pretend that my life wasn't going to change. That I was going to stay normal.

It didn't work for too long.

* * *

After a few tearful goodbyes from my sister and my mother, I found myself being led up an elevator with my new principle. I had no idea where I was being led to or where I was. I had not the slightest clue on anything I was doing. This wasn't my life. This wasn't anything I had any wisdom in. And that terrified me to my very core.

"It'll be okay, Kendall. This happens with every student here. It passes in a few months, I promise you that." Mr. Diamond broke the silence, breaking me out of my nerve-shattering thoughts. I turned my head to the left, the side Mr. Diamond was on, and I took a long look at him. I could see he had bright hazel eyes and choppy dark brunette hair.

His skin was the tone of a Greek God. It shone like his last name. A Diamond. He didn't seem old enough to be a principle. At least I didn't think he was old enough, I had no idea how old he was. Maybe in his early twenties? I didn't have a clue, and I did not want to ask. I would not risk screwing up on my first day at this freak show.

"I'm twenty-four. It's okay to ask these things, Kendall. And it is more than alright to think this is a freak show, it's understandable that you feel that way." My eyes grew in size at Mr. Diamond's words. Not because of his age, but that he knew what I was thinking. What I thought in my head. Not what I actually voiced out. Oh, God...He. Heard. Everything. I. Thought.

"It's fine, Kendall. Thi-"

"This is not okay. My thoughts are private, and I think I deserve some privacy during this time. When everything is getting turned upside down in my life. So I would appreciated it if you stayed out of my thoughts. Please, this is the only normal thing I have to do." I cut him off, rather harshly. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to come off this cold. But I was at the end of my patience. And this was pushing me off my edge.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I know that your family has been through much in this last month. And yes, I promise I will stay out of your thoughts for the time being. Until you land on your feet, comfortably." Mr. Diamond promised, smiling kindly. It made my insides turn. I didn't want someone to pretend to actually care about me. I didn't have the time or patience to deal with those kind of people. Nor did I care to.

"Whatever...Just stay out of my thoughts. That's all I ask." I mumbled out, looking up at the sea-foam green granite ceiling. I wonder how they had this much money for such elegant taste. This was like one of those elevators in grand hotels. Not a freak school for the supernatural.

"Alright, but I do ask you to try to be as polite as you can be to the other students." Mr. Diamond ordered me, in a gentle tone. I didn't like to be ordered around by someone I didn't even know more than a few hours. But I knew he was the man I had to give respect to. Even if I wanted to do the complete opposite. I guess habits are hard to break.

"I will do my best, Sir." I answered with as much politeness as I could muster up. It wasn't much, but it seemed to satisfy Mr. Diamond. Because he said nothing more about the topic at hand. He merely nodded, and waited as the elevator went higher and higher. I could tell he was as uncomfortable as I was. It made me feel at least a little better.

Just a little.

* * *

"Well, this is your dorm room. Where you will live with a roommate for the school years, please, try to get along as best as you can." Mr. Diamond requested, as he ran a green key-card through the silver slot on the steel door. This floor, looked like it was out of a fancy hotel. A very fancy, very expensive hotel at that.

"School will be starting on Monday, at ten in the morning. The school day will end at four, and you may go explore the campus or go to the cafeteria for dinner. Your things are all up here already, unpacked and placed on your side of the dorm." Mr. Diamond explained, opening the door for us. He waited for me to make my way into the room, and then he followed me into the room. Closing the door behind us.

I took a glance around the room, and I realized quickly which side was mine. Because one of the sides was neon yellow. Also there was hundreds of books scattered around the bed on that side. Which was also yellow. There was a giant hunger games poster on the wall behind the bed too..

I knew I did not own a hunger games poster. My roommate must be...Something different. I wonder what his power is. I just hope he can't read minds, like Mr. Diamond...That would make this situation ten times wor-

"Mr. Calvin does not have the power to read thoughts, but I do expect you to treat him kindly." Mr. Diamond stated, sternly. I could tell this was going to be the start of a long rivalry for Mr. Diamond and I. That is if he keeps reading my thoughts. I did not like this at all.

And I made it known, as I walked over to my side of the room. Which was colored in dark blues and blacks. My bed was already made with my sheets and pillows. My clothes, posters, and CD's...Everything was placed neatly around my side of the room. All my stuff was unpacked and placed around the room, just like Mr. Diamond mentioned earlier...

This was my home now. Time to suck it up and be a man.

Sadly...I didn't feel like a man. I felt like a kitten, cornered by an annoying barking dog. Not a great feeling for someone like me. Not at all.

"Well...Mr. Calvin will be here shortly, and he will show you around your dorm. I do hope you get comfortable at this school. You will be here for a while," He opened the door again, handing me the key-card. "I'll be going now, but, Kendall, please understand that this isn't some freak show...We are just trying to make you, as students, have more control over the powers you have." Mr. Diamond stated his leave, with a smile made of pure sugar. It was melting my resentment for this school. But it wasn't enough to make me obey his every demand. Not even.

I nodded though, to make him happy, and I waited to explore the dorm. Once I heard the front door click shut, I went looking in the bathroom. Which was huge. All walls were warm colored granite, and the floors were the same but a little darker. There was a glass shower, and a jacuzzi bathtub. This looked like a bathroom from a penthouse. This whole school did, actually. And I didn't fit in, at all.

This was like a weird twisted dream. And I didn't know if it was a good dream or a horrible one. I would have to find out later, I suppose.

Once I was done looking through out the bathroom for my stuff, which I found pretty quickly. I went to go find the living room. Too bad, before I got to do that, I found myself face to face with my roommate. Supposedly Mr. Calvin. At first looks, he looked innocent. Light, short brunette hair, and forest green eyes. He could pass easily for a model.

But, I know looks aren't what make the person inside. I would have to wait and see what this Mr. Calvin is like. Only one way that can be done though, I would have to introduce myself...Great. This was going to go one of two ways. Good or a crash and burn moment. Either wouldn't be surprising at this point.

"Hi...I'm Kendall Knight, your roommate." I muttered softly, holding out my hand. Hoping this goes better than I think it will. I don't really want to deal with an asshole for a roommate, while trying to make sense of this life. It would be too stressful. For the teachers and myself.

"Corey Calvin, nice to meet you." Corey's voice was bright and cheerful, as he took my hand and shook it happily. I was shocked, actually. This might go better than I thought. Who knew...This might be easy.

You too. If you don't mind me asking...What is your power?" I questioned him as he let go of my hand, and he made his way to his side of the room. He then plopped down on his bed and picked up one of the books off the ground. He didn't say anything for the longest time.

But when he did, I heard it loud and clear.

"Darkforce Manipulation, is my power." He stated, shrugging his shoulders, nonchalantly. I may not know what that power may cause or really do. But I did knew anything with "Dark" and "Manipulation" was a dangerous power. An evil power, that could be deadly. And I was living with this dangerous teen, that can't control his power fully yet...

**Yes...This was an oh-shit moment. I was screwed totally.**

**And I haven't been here more than a day. This was going to be an interesting year...**

* * *

**_A/N_**

Hellooo! I'm back! This chapter is the start of major drama. And now you've met Corey. Who is going to play a major part...He is the only OC I have right now...:)

I hope you are all having an amazing time today! I hope it's nice and sunny today. :)

I would like to thank-

**0verdramatic, annabellex2, arc852, BTRLuver143, EverlastingRusher, CorsomeeCorey, jamesmaslowlover and IloveDr. Reid. **

-For the amazing alerts, favorites, and reviews. This means more than I can put into words. Really, you are all amazing people. No, more than amazing, mind-blowing. :)

So I thank you for reading. And I hope you have a good day/night. :)

Till then. ;)


	3. Student Drama

"So this is the cafe. It's quite peaceful at night, but I would avoid coming here during lunchtime." Corey explained, opening the crystal glass doors. Once I got a glance in at the cafeteria, I realized that I would never truly fit in. This was for the people that had money. A lot of it. And to tell the truth, I didn't have a cent to my name. I worked tooth and nail to keep my family afloat. I had no luxury room.

The walls were painted elegantly, in bright colored wild flowers and grass that went in swirls all around the room. It was of age, but also tastefully done. And the flooring, was again, dark cherry wood. The tables held black table cloths over them, and bright yellow candles that swirled like the painted grass. This room kind of matched Corey's and I's room. Well Corey's side of the room, I mean. I found out rather quickly that he adored the color yellow.

Who knew someone that feeds off positive energy, was so...Positive and bubbly. Yes, since the minute I met Corey, which was two hours ago, I learned quite a lot about him. He was more open to this school than I was, and he is very much friendly...The only problem is...His power is much more dangerous than I thought. He can overtake people in darkness. He released powerful waves of dark energy. And much, much more. All deadly and dark.

And yet...The forest eyed boy is as positive and friendly as any person can be. Kind of confusing, actually...

"Why...?" I questioned him, very much curious. I didn't understand why anyone would want to avoid coming in here during lunch. This was the purpose of this room. To eat lunch and relax from class. At least I think that is what these freaks do...Who knows? I could be wrong. I was wrong about my life...And myself being normal.

"Not everyone is so friendly, Kendall...There are teens here that are non-accepting of what they are and what they can do." Corey explained, with a slight frown forming on his lips. I could tell this bothered him. That people here can't accept what they are born to be. But, I can't agree with him. I didn't want to be here, either. I wanted to be normal again. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

I had a feeling those teens did too. And I couldn't blame them. This place was nice, sure, but it wasn't home. It wasn't where you grew up. This isn't where family is. This was a prison for the supernatural freaks. Not a school. How anyone could feel at home here is beyond me.

"It's easy to understand that..." I muttered under my breath, as we made our way into the cafeteria. There wasn't many people here, but that probably was because it was a weekend. And it was nighttime. Most teenagers are out partying and hanging out with friends. But, that's normal teens. Who knows what these teenagers do for fun at Hidden Heights?

"I know at first, this change can be terrible. But after a while, you really do feel at home. And it is quite fun here!" Corey exclaimed, breaking out a bright white smile. Like I said earlier, he could pass for an model. That is if he wasn't here, trapped at a school for freak-shows.

"I'll take your word for it." I stated, trying to force a smile. It didn't work out. It was more like an awkward smirk. At least I think that's how it came out as, I could feel it wasn't quite a smile. But it would have to do for now. Or for the whole time I am here...

We continued walking through out the cafeteria. Which held about ten different little food shops. One reminded me of starbucks. A shop I never was able to go to, because we had no extra money for that stuff. My family wasn't poor, poor. But we were far from being rich. Well, at least my little family. My father's family was as rich as can be. So was my father. But that went all down the tube for his addiction. Booze and women.

So starbucks was always out of the picture for myself and my family.

"You want to get some tea?" Corey's voice broke through my thoughts, and I turned my head to look at him. My thick eyebrows shot to my hairline. And I couldn't get my mouth to shut. It went jaw-slacked. And it seemed to be frozen in that place. Great...He's going to think I was more of a freak, than I already was.

"U-Um...I-I don't have m-money..." I mumbled, looking down as my cheeks flushed. I was more embarrassed than I've ever been before. I've never had to be put in this situation before...Mostly because I've never had friends before. The only people I've had in my life is my family. And they were all going through the same situation as me.

Now that I was in this big school, with teenagers that most likely had loads of money. I felt like a servant boy in a palace. This was a feeling I wasn't used to, and a feeling I was not enjoying at all. This whole experience hasn't been enjoyable at all. And this was only making it worse.

"It's free, Kendall. You don't need to have money here, silly. "Corey bumped my shoulder with his, playfully. I looked up at him, not even hiding how skeptical I am of what he said. It just couldn't be true. This whole place was already like out of a dream. Add this, and there is no way this place is real. I'm almost tempted to ask him to pinch me...Almost.

"Really, it's free. Watch." He must have understood my facial expression, because with those words. He left my side, and made his way over to the place that looked like starbucks, and he ordered something. I looked on, closely. Still skeptical. This would never happened anywhere else. Why would it happen in a freak-show school?

"Whatcha watching?" I could've swore I jumped five feet up when I heard those words right behind me. I didn't remember someone being there before, and I didn't hear any footsteps. So how the hell did this person sneak up on me? Oh yeah...Supernatural school. I forgot. Everyone has powers here.

I turned in a circle, slowly. Trying to get my pounding heart to slow down. Before I have a heart-attack. And then, I took a look at the person that just scared me out of my skin.

The person was a boy. A boy with dark messy brunette hair, and eyes of dark chocolate. His skin was pale as the moon. But it just made his eyes stand out that much more. That, and his blood red tee and leather black jacket. Along with his black skinny jeans and hospital white shoes. He looked like a vampire out of that twilight movie. But an attractive one.

"N-Nothing really...Just waiting for my friend, Corey." I've been stuttering quite a bit this last few days. I never stutter. This was a habit I didn't like. It made me feel weak and I wasn't weak. Weak people are like my father. And I wasn't like my father. Not in that way, at least.

"Corey Calvin? I would watch out with that one...He's...Well...His power fits him to a T, let's say." The brunette boy stated, his eyes trailing over to Corey. Who is still waiting for his drink, patiently and with a small smile on his face. He still looked innocent. I didn't understand what this boy meant. How can a dark power like Corey's, fit such a bubbly person?

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy. Even with his power, he seems innocent." I defended, looking behind us at Corey again. I was sure Corey was innocent. That the person he is being, is the person he is. I read people easily. No pun intended. I could see his memories if I wanted. I didn't want to, but I could. I was just going on gut feelings...And my gut was saying he was innocent.

"You must be new here. You will find out soon what kind of person he is. He doesn't feed on positive people for nothing." This boy stated this with no anger or resentment. Just stating facts with no emotion. It was kinda like a robot without the metal body. This person was human but with a supernatural power.

"Well, I believe in the saying, Innocent till proven guilty. So thanks for the warning, but I'll stick with my own judgement." I, all but spat back at him. I didn't like the tone this boy was using. Or the words he was saying. He was cutting down someone that seemed like a very friendly person. And as long as Corey continues to be friendly and non threatening, I'll stick to my own judgement.

"No need to get defensive. Just warning you. But, on a lighter note," The chocolate eyed boy held out his hand." Hi, I'm Logan Mitchell." He stated his name, with a bright, shy smile. It made him look sort of...Cute. It was hard to think those words, let alone pin them on this boy. But it was true, he was kind of cute. In an annoying way.

"Kendall Knight. Nice to meet you." My hand met his and I shook it, gently. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want to make it known that he can run all over me. It was complex. And maybe I was going crazy for over analyzing a handshake. But this is as close as normal I could muster up.

"What got you sent here?" Logan questioned me, his eyes filled to the brim in curiosity. His curiosity seemed innocent enough. But my mother did tell me my power was rare. And it could be used against me. Even if that made me hesitant. I was willing to tell him, as long as he told me what his power is.

"A rare form of telepathy that allows me to see memories from others." I answered him, more hesitantly than I thought I would. It was like admitting you're wrong, when you thought you were right. It's a venomous feeling. And even more venomous when I spoke the words out loud. I just admitted I was a freak. Out in the open. It felt like I was drowning in sand.

"Wow...I've never met someone with that power. That must be an amazing power. All I can do is turn invisible..." Logan said this through a sigh. But those words made my eyes double in size. Realization dawned on me. That is how he sneaked up on me. He has Invisibility. Did he do that on purpose, to scare me? If he did...The brunette might just have a devilish side. Maybe...

"Invisibility is a cool power too...I'd trade it for my power any day." I reassured him, patting his shoulder lightly. I didn't know if that was the best choice, but it was all I got for comfort. I wasn't too good with that subject. I've always thought men were emotionless. I guess I was wrong about that, too.

Before he got to answer, Corey made his apperance. This time he came back with a large, clear cup of what looked to be tea and ice. He had a huge grin plastered across his face and a look in his eyes that said, "See?". He was kind of cute. In a funny way. Even if I was proven wrong.

That smile soon faltered when Corey caught a glance at Logan. The tension went to sky levels. And it was suffocating thick. I could tell at one glance at their body language, that these two were enemies. They looked like two cats about to get in a fierce dual.

And since I didn't want to deal with that right now, I tugged on Corey's shirt sleeve. Which made his attention focus from Logan to me. His eyes instantly lighting up. But they were a little dimer than before. And I knew why. Logan was here. And for whatever reason...Those two were rivals.

"Come on, let's go check out that swimming pool you were telling me about earlier." I tugged at his sleeve again, still as lightly as before, but my eyes were pleading him to just let this go. For now. Because right now might not be the best time to do this. If they are actually going to fight.

Teachers aren't around, no, but there are a few students around and I had a feeling they would do anything to please Mr. I-Can-Read-Minds. He is attractive, there is no question about that, and I have a feeling there are quite a few here that want him.

So this probably isn't a great time to fight.

"Alright...Come on, then! The pool is the best place here! You'll see!" The bubbly Corey was back in a flash, and so was his smile. He started making his way to the door, while tugging on the gray pullover I am wearing. I couldn't help but shake my head at his randomness. But I was thankful he wasn't fighting with Logan. That was the one thing I didn't want to happen.

There were a lot of things I didn't want to happen, actually.

* * *

"This is the hot-spot of this school. It's an amazing place to relax and read a book." Corey stated, smiling brightly as the elevator's doors open and I got a view of the pool area. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen before. This was beyond imagination. Well at least my imagination.

The walls were screensavers that projected an ocean floor. Fish waved in and out through out the screens. Golden, bright blue, and fierce red. Those were the colors of the fish. The sand looked so real, that I just wanted to reach out and run my hands through it. This whole room was unreal. It was like we were at the bottom of the ocean.

The pool had the same screens on the sides of it and on the bottom. But the sides were waves flowing in and out. Even the diving board, the lounge chairs, tables, and the ladders was shaped as fishes. It was insane. I really couldn't believe my eyes. I even had to blink them a few times, to see if I was seeing right. I was.

"This is why it's the hot-spot. Pretty brilliant, isn't it?" Corey stated this, with a teasing smile. I could tell by this smile, that we were going to be friends for a while. And that made this change...Less unpleasant. It didn't make it totally okay. But it wasn't as terrible as before.

Sure I could tell firsthand that drama was going to happen, but that happens everywhere. But all in all, it might not be so bad...Hopefully. We'll have to see.

"Well isn't it Corina, and who is this? A new kid I smell? Well I think he should get the welcoming." My eyes shot to the voice, and I caught a glance of the threatening voice. It was a Latino boy. But he wasn't alone...There was three guys behind him. And I had a feeling that they would follow suit in what the Latino is going to do.

There goes the thought of this year might not be so terrible. It was going to be worse than terrible. It was going to be agonizing. For Corey...And Me.

Well. Fuck.

Why couldn't life be simple?

* * *

_**Hello Peoples! I hope your day is going fabulous! Because it is a fabulous day! :)**_

_**So I would like to thank the amazing people-**_

_**Dana2184, Sandycandy1, xCarganxKoganx and CorsomeeCorey.  
**_

_**-For that sweetest alerts, favorites, and reviews. You guys mean more than you know. You are all soooo amazingly sweet. Sugar sweet. :)**_

_**So the next chapter reveals true personalities and high emotions.**_

_**Till then. ;) **_


	4. For The Price Of Rescuing A Pretty Face

"Fuck..." I heard Corey swear under his breath, and look at me with fierce panic in his eyes. I could tell this wasn't anything new to him. That this has happened more than he would like to admit. But this has never happened to me. I've never been in a fight before. Let alone been bullied. So did this scare the crap out of me? Yeah. Would I admit it out loud? Hell no. I grew up with my father. I learned early how to hide my emotions.

The only thing I didn't learn was how to control my anger...

"Got something to say, Blondie? Well spit it out." The Latino spat out, with a poison smirk. I could tell this wasn't going to end well. The look on all these boys faces, was enough evidence of that. They all had an statistic look coating their eyes. And the way Corey was subtlety looking for an escape exit. I knew these boys had a power that was more powerful than Corey's.

And that was scary enough.

"What's your problem? We weren't doing anything to you." I couldn't help but blurt out. I knew it was a stupid move, the moment it came out. But I couldn't help it. That was just something I do when I'm pissed or cornered. It wasn't very smart, no, but it was all I know.

"My problem is you, Blondie. And I suggest you shut your fucking mouth, before I do it for you." The Latino's voice went dark, and low. It was supposed to sound threatening. And some part of me was threatened. But I knew he was all talk and no action. His body language said it all.

The others on the other hand...Weren't. They were all action and no talk. And by the way they keep stretching their arms and pressing their fist into their hands. I could tell there was more than meets the eyes with them. And it wasn't a soft side. These guys were huge. And muscular. They looked like the wrestlers I see on T.V.

But ten times more horrible. Because these monsters had superpowers.

I had one of two options. A) Have Corey use his power and risk having us all killed. B) Run into the elevator and make a quick prayer that it closes fast enough. Plan B is looking pretty amazing right now...Even if it might not be the smartest plan. It would have to do for now. Why I was in this situation...I did not know. Oh, right...I was put in a school for freaks and I made friends with this gang's target.

Yep. That sums it up, this will be the most fucking horrible year, ever. I was right from the start...This will only get worse from here on out.

My thoughts were shattered at that moment. Because the Latino's gang started cornering Corey and I. And I knew they were going to box us in, so we couldn't get away until they were done tormenting us. I wasn't going to let it go that far, though. I've had enough of this bullshit. I didn't come here by force, lose my deadbeat dad, and leave my family for this shit.

I didn't curse so much before. It was something I held proud of. But right now. I was blazing with fury. I may be grumpy. I may be worn out from drama. I just may be still angry at why I had to be a freak. But as of this moment. As I watched the terror sink into Corey's eyes. And the smirks deepen on the gang's faces. I wouldn't bow down for anyone.

No matter what the outcome was for me.

"Well nice talking to you, assholes. But we really got to be going...So, see you never." I stated Corey and I's leave in a frantic voice. I wasted no time as I was saying those words, to grab Corey's arm and drag him with me back towards the elevator. It was a long shot. One reason being, I didn't know what their powers were. But I was willing to take the risk.

At least for today.

"Get them!" I heard the Latino shout angrily at his mini gang. It would've made me burst into laughter, if I wasn't the reason he was so angry. And if we weren't in a school for uncontrolled freaks. Yes...This was not the time for laughter. This was not the time to be a man and fight.

This was a time to get the hell out of here. Now.

I took off as fast as I could. Corey was weighing down how fast I could go. But he was running too. So it helped a bit. If only a bit. He was a fast runner, though. Which at this moment, I was more than thankful for. I didn't need them catching up to us and doing whatever they were going to do. Now I know what Corey meant about everyone not being so friendly.

"RUN!" I screamed at Corey. Kicking my feet faster than lightening. Well...Not literally...But you get the point. I could see the silver doors of the elevator closing. If we didn't get there before they closed all the way, we would be in big trouble. And I could already taste the iron in my mouth. The taste of blood. I didn't want to spot a black eye on my first day.

And I didn't want Corey to get hurt. For some weird reason...I cared about him, like I cared about my family. Deeply. And protectively. I wasn't going to let him get hurt. Even if it meant throwing myself into the ring of fire with those monsters.

I felt something sting my arm, painfully. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was like my whole body was filled with poison. Burning poison that was eating my skin and insides. I lagged backwards, hissing at the pain. I could see the concern in Corey's eyes, but that didn't stop him from grabbing my shirt and dragging me. I was in awe, that a boy his size could drag me. It was nearly impossible. But than again, I thought superheros were impossible.

I was wrong for most things, lately...

And that is when I felt another sting shoot through my body. It was even more painful, than the first time. What the hell are they shooting at us? And why does it fucking hurt so damn bad? I've been cut. I've been shot. And I've got in enough bike accidents to know what ever they are shooting. It was abnormal.

I knew I would have to ignore it, at least for right now. I had more important things to deal with. Like getting to safety and getting through those elevator doors...

Luck was on my side for this once though, because Corey and I, just in time, got through the doors before they closed. I breathed heavily and slid down the wall. Relief filled my pain filled body. We were safe. For now. Thank god...

"Are you okay?" Corey exclaimed, kneeing in front of me. I could tell he was worried. And a little bit fearful. I had no idea why the latter was there. But I was a bit too tired to care...Wait...? Why am I tried? And why is the room spinning?

I didn't get a chance to have these answers. Because my world went black.

* * *

"Kendall...Good, you're awake." I hissed at the sudden light, and the voice I heard. I knew that voice...It was Mr. No-Privacy. If I wanted to wake up to him...No, scratch that. I would never want to wake up to him. Why couldn't it be Corey? At least I like him! Or Logan...I could deal with Logan.

I fluttered my eyes open and shut, a few times, before my eyes adjusted to the bright lights in this room. But once that happened...I saw I wasn't in my room. I wasn't even close to it. I was in a hospital room. How I got here...I didn't know. Or maybe they have a hospital here? It wouldn't surprise me.

The room was like any other hospital room. But the one thing that was different...Was how big it was. The room went on for miles. And it was just one room. Yes, they had an hospital here. This school really goes all out for us freaks...I wonder why...

"Oh thank, goodness! Don't do that again, Kendall!" My eyes snapped over to where Corey was standing. I found out that not only Corey and Mr. Diamond were here...But Logan was too. When I said I could handle Logan and Corey...I meant it. But not with each other in the same room. That was one thing I couldn't handle. And I didn't want to.

This. Day. Sucks.

"Wasn't my plan, Corey..." I mumbled out, trying to sit up. Only to find out I couldn't. I was in a snug bed and I was hooked up to an IV. Well isn't this dandy...I was stuck in bed for the first day. I got chased down by bullies. I became friends with Corey and Logan. Only to find out Logan and Corey didn't like each other. Oh, and let's not forget Mr. Diamond...He and I are rivals until he leaves my thoughts alone.

"No matter if it was or not. Don't do it again, please." I could tell his words had a double meaning. His forest green eyes were coated with concern. But there was more behind it. He didn't want me to get involved in what happened with the Latino and his gang. I wanted to know why. But I would have to wait till we get back to our roo-

"Mr. Calvin and Mr. Mitchell, could you leave the room please. I need to talk to Kendall, alone." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, when Mr. Diamond stated this. His voice was suddenly cold and serious. And so was his face. I've never seen eyes turn so cold in so little time. Not even my father's. And that is why I didn't roll my eyes.

Because I could tell whatever he wanted to talk about is important. I just didn't want Logan or Corey to leave...I had no positive feelings toward being stuck in a room, alone, with Mr. Diamond. That was like putting a cat in a bird's cage. And thinking they will get along. Yeah. Like that would happen.

"Okay...See you later, Kendall." Corey smiled a soft smile, one that I swear was made of sugar. And he turned around and left the room. It made my stomach tighten and flutter all at the same time. This wasn't a good feeling...I knew this feeling.

It's only a feeling you get when you have feelings for someone. And I couldn't be feeling that way towards Corey...It just wasn't right. Or very smart. I didn't really know Corey. It's only been a day, no-one could fall for someone that fast. It was unrealistic.

"Get better, Kendall." Logan stated, his voice emotionless. His whole body was stiff and his emotions were hidden quite well. I was surprised. Because the boy I met earlier, didn't hide anything. Which spurred my curiosity and made me feel hesitant. But now, this emotionless man in front of me made me fear that, the whole thing was just an act earlier and this is the true man.

Or maybe he knew something I didn't. Either was sitting well with myself.

So I just nodded. Expecting him to just walk out of the room, like any normal person. But he didn't do what every normal person does, he fazed out and that was the last I've seen of him. It shocked me that this didn't startle me in the slightest. It was like I've been here for an thousand years. Not one day.

Maybe they drugged me a little too much...I think my feelings are out of sort.

Once Logan was surely gone from the room, Mr. Diamond strove over to my bedside and stared down at me. His hazel eyes burning iron hot with sternness and power. I could tell this conversation wasn't going to be pleasurable. It was going to be torment.

Just. Fucking. Great.

"Kendall I am going to ask you a question, and I expect you to answer it as honestly as you can...What happened earlier? I know Mr. Calvin and Mr. Garcia have had their fair share of troubles...But not this far. So explain to me what happened. And don't try to lie to me, Kendall. I can read your thoughts, remember? I could tell he wasn't going to let me go back to my room, until I talked. I could see it in his eyes.

He wanted me to obey his command. Well that wasn't going to happen. No way in hell.

But I couldn't lie to him either. He was right, he could read my mind. I didn't want to tell the truth, no, but I didn't want to lie.

But it was for Corey...And Corey had to have a reason he didn't want Mr. Diamond to know about that bully and his gang. I mean, I may have only known the boy for a day, but I could tell he was smart. Really smart. So he wouldn't do anything without a plan or reason...Right? This IV is fucking with my mind. That much was known.

But even with that in mind...I couldn't betray Corey. But I couldn't let him get hurt either...Why I cared, I don't know. But I did know I didn't want to hurt Corey. Even if I would either way...

I had only one choice. I knew what I had to do.

So I leaned up farther in my bed, being careful of my right hand, and I looked him straight in the eyes, as I told him my next plan.

"Okay...This is how it went..." I started off, crossing my fingers under the blanket of the hospital bed.

I just hoped this all ended up well. Even if really, luck wasn't on my side today.

Or this year...

Fuck. I really was screwed.

* * *

_**Helllooooo! Peoples. ;) **_

_**Well Now you've seen how Carlos is going to play out. His power will be revealed later...It's kind of scary what he will do. But that's enough hints for now. I know I've spilled a lot of them to a certain someone...You know who you are. :)**_

_**But thank you to the wonderful people-**_

_**bigtimerushbtrforlife, slowdownlittlelady, whitewolf1992, Aeroja, Sum1cooler, Dana2184, **_**and my perfect sweetheart**_**, CorsomeeCorey. **_

_**-For the amazing and quite shocking alerts, favorites, and reviews. I can't tell all of you how much you guys mean. You're all so amazing. Whether you write, read, favorite, alert or just review. You mean a lot. You are important. And you bring smiles on writers faces. So to say thank you wouldn't be enough, because you all make this so much fun. **_

_**So thank you all, for being so rocking amazing. ;)**_

_**Oh, and if there is any errors...I'm sorry. I'm tired, so I didn't really look through it. **_

_**Till than. :)**_


	5. Never Judge A Book By It's Cover

"This may be none of my business, but what was that about with Mr. Diamond?" Corey questioned me, dark curiosity coating his voice. I could tell something was off about him. By the way he was helping me into my bed. He was holding me up, but he made sure to keep his distance. The cheerful boy I met, was gone. He was replaced by a cold and distant boy. Maybe this was what Logan was talking about...

"He just explained to me that if something like that happens again, to come to him...Like I would actually do that." I mumbled, quite annoyed. I didn't care for Mr. Diamond. He just pokes something wrong inside of me. I couldn't quite hate him but I can't like him. It's a weird feeling.

I just shrugged it off though, and I laid back on my new bed. In my new room. With my new roommate. Yes...This was going to take some time to get used to. Especially if my life is going to get more hectic...And I have a terrible feeling, that it will. It's already gotten explosive. And I now have an arm that is in a cast.

Not to mention I was in that hospital room for four hours...Because I had to save Corey...

"Good. Because Carlos isn't one to mess with..." Corey stated, making his way over to his side of the dorm. Not once glancing back at myself, and he jumped onto his bed. Making the bed bounce lightly, before completely stilling again. I kept my eyes on him, as he leaned over and picked up a light blue book with a bird on the front. I had no idea what the cover said...But I had a feeling it had to do with his hunger games addiction. Yes, I figured that out from one conversation about his poster...

"He's just a meat head, that is all talk and no action...His gang is another thing, though..." I blurted out, without really thinking about what Corey said. I was too lost in my own thoughts about how my mother and sister are. I wonder if Katie is making it out okay...I hope she remembers to do her homework. I was the one that would usually remind her...Now I can't do that...

I can't do a lot of things I could before...

"Kendall! Do not mislead yourself...Carlos is dangerous! Very, very dangerous and it will be best if you stay out of his way. And don't open your mouth in his presence." My eyes doubled in size at his tone of voice. It was cold as ice and he wasn't warning me, he was ordering me to listen. The cheerful boy I met was all an act...This was the true person of Corey. I could tell. His face is more in a natural state now...Unlike before.

Again...I was wrong. I'm not the smartest as of late...Or have the right sense.

I couldn't even get words out...My mouth opened and closed. But nothing came out. I was mute. While my face probably did give away a lot of my feelings...It didn't sum up what words could do. And right now. I had a lot I wanted to say.

I don't take demands from anyone...Especially from a model boy. He may love this place and everything about it. But I didn't. And I wasn't raised to be a chicken...I have a voice too, and no-one is going to take that away from me. Not my father, and certainly not this Carlos gang.

"Um...I think I can handle myself. Thanks, though." When my voice reached my ears, I could hear how shaky it was. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or do. The boy I met before was now the exact opposite. His sweet surface was covering his icy core. What an ironic situation? But maybe I could be wrong...He could just be looking out for me.

This was so fucking confusing. This was girl drama, made to be freak drama.

"Kendall! Don't you see what he fucking did to you? You can't handle yourself. The only power you have is reading memories. That is it. You can't protect yourself from people like him." His voice was sharp as a knife. It was cutting edge and it was dangerous.

I snapped my eyes back over to where he is, and I could see his eyes took a darker shade of green. His face held a certain danger to it...It was a look I've only seen in movies. It was a look that stated a want for obedience...His whole posture was stiff and he looked like he was going to rip that book of his, in half.

Correction...Innocent Corey isn't so Innocent.

"Everyone has a voice! And I may have only one power, but that doesn't mean I don't have the right to stand up for myself! Who else would do it, Corey? No one." I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I couldn't let him just demand my silence. Or anything really. This is life. A weird, twisted life...But still, life.

And everyone should take a stand. Like I said...No one else will.

"Do what you want. You are apparently not very smart. Pathetic to waste a power like yours on a hot-head like yourself.." And with those last cutting words, the room went silent. All for my thoughts spinning around in my head like a tornado. This whole day was out of sort.

How can one day turn sour this fast? It just wasn't possible in my mind...But a lot of things aren't...But end up being they are.

I took a deep, long breath and I closed my eyes. Hoping this was all just one big nightmare...

Too bad when everything went black...

I was alone, again.

* * *

"Told you. Didn't I? You should listen more often, Blondie." I decided after last night, I wasn't going to spend my time in the dorm with Corey. Yesterday was just too heated. And I had a feeling I was going to see more of dark Corey from now on.

So I planned on just spending the day with Logan. Who is the only other friendly person I know at this school. He may be annoying sometimes...But he was truthful and kind of fun to be around. At least he isn't demanding me to bow down to Carlos...Which I will never, ever do.

"I just didn't think someone that looked and acted like Bambi, would end up actually being like Scar." I stated, as we continued to walk through the school park. It was an beautiful park...Just not like parks at home. Because there you can actually go home...Here, you can't.

It was full of a mixture of plants. Roses, Daisies, Poppies and some fruits. Like apples and cherries. It was colorful, yes, but it wasn't...Free. I guess you could put it. The whole place was fenced in. It was locked up beauty. Like a prison. A fancy prison.

And I was one of it's prisoners...

"Don't judge a book by it's cover. It won't get you far with all these assholes." He took a side-look at me as he said this, his chocolate eyes suddenly darken in seriousness. I could tell this was a topic he knew much about. He either had a personal experience or he noticed a lot. Either I could understand.

At least this wasn't a demand...This was just a warning. A personal thought of his.

"I guess not." I stated, through a shrug. I didn't really care what those assholes did, as long as it wasn't hurting anyone I cared about. I may not be that good a judge of character, but I did know that everyone deserves a chance. That is until they blow that chance away.

That was the last of our conversation for a while. We just wandered around, taking notice of the flowers at times and just losing ourselves in our own thoughts. It was peaceful. It's the only peaceful moment I've had in the last month. Between when my father died and coming to this school. I didn't have time to just take in everything...

Now that I do. Everything sort of just fell on top of my shoulders. Everything I pushed to the side and everything I pulled together, was breaking apart. Just like at my father's funeral. But this time was much worse...Because I felt like I was going to break at any minute. And that wouldn't be too good...Because, honestly, I was in a school where no one knew me and most of the people were jackasses.

Yes...This was not the time to break down. Not at all.

Well at least luck was sort of on my side...In a devil form. It wasn't exactly the way I wanted to be distracted...

"Fuck. Scar is coming this way...And he doesn't look happy." Logan hissed out, dragging me by my good arm over to the waterfall on the other side of the huge bush we were currently at. I didn't get a chance to see what Corey's face looked like, but I would take Logan's word on how he looked. Once we crossed to the other side of the bush. Logan fluttered his eyes close and I felt a shock run through me.

I immediately knew what he was doing. Because I could feel myself turn to mush. He was fazing us out. I didn't even know he knew how to do that...It would've been kind of cool...If I didn't feel so nauseated. It was like my insides were shaking up and down in my body. And not in the roller-coaster way.

And then everything went black...

* * *

"Ken...Dall...Ke...Nedall...Kendall!" I groaned as I opened my eyes to the voice. Only to see two familiar rivals. One I remember running away from and the other was fazing us out. I just don't remember what happened next. Did I knock my head on something? All I remember was black...And it's blank after that.

And now...Here I was, with Corey and Logan. In my dorm. In my bed. Not to mention the clock on the wall said it was eight o'clock. At night. It was one in the afternoon when I left with Logan...What. The. Hell. Happened? I couldn't have forgotten all that in that little of time. Or maybe I wasn't awake during that time...

"You're both idiots! Especially you, Logan! Trying to faze out with Kendall. When you don't even know very well how to do that yet!" Corey spat, glaring burning daggers at Logan. I could see this was going to be a full-blown fight in moments. And I honestly didn't care to deal with that, more so with my head pounding like this.

"Well at least I tried to use my power, unlike someone I know." Logan shot back, his eyes blazing in anger. I watched as they turned towards each other, looking like two cats. Again. But this time was different...This hit a nerve in Corey. I could see it in his eyes. Which darkened noticeably.

"That's because I'm smart enough to know that I haven't learned to control it fully, yet. Unlike you, who is probably dumber than a rock." Corey spat back, stepping dangerously close to Logan. I could feel a dark energy suffocating the air. And it was blazing off of Corey. I had a feeling his power is getting out of control. And if someone didn't stop this soon...

We were all probably going to be knocked out. It was time for me to step in.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted, raising my voice to the max. I've never used this tone of voice. But this time it felt needed. Even if it sent an earthquake through my head. Raising the pain in my head to a ten. But hopefully it's worth it...

It did catch their attention, though. They completely shut up and looked down at me, wide-eyed. It was kinda funny, if I had to admit it. They looked like fish out of water. But at least the darkness went down drastically. That's all that really mattered. At least for now...

How I miss home right now...

"We are all stuck in this school, and like it or not, we are stuck with each other. So suck it up and get over it. Now. Because we don't need Corey here knocking us all out with dark energy." I couldn't believe my words. I sounded like a parent. Not some teenager...I really am becoming a man. Huh...

Corey just rolled his eyes, and walked off into our bathroom. Slamming the door behind him. I didn't understand him sometimes...No, I've only known him two days. I didn't understand him because I honestly didn't know him. But from what I see...He can act pretty damn good.

"Forget him...He's just pissed that you took his limelight. His family being who they are, he gets a lot of attention." I sat up at this, ignoring the protest of my body, and I looked at him curiously. I didn't know anything about his family and I haven't heard anything from the other students I've seen.

"What about his family...?" I questioned him, shooting my eyes over to the bathroom door. I didn't want Corey to become more enraged, than he already was. That might be fatal. For everyone here. Especially since Corey doesn't use his power at all.

Once I felt it was safe to talk, I glanced back at Logan. Who was just rolling his eyes, and shaking his head. He didn't fear Corey or his power. He actually liked to provoke it. I didn't understand this boy at all either. These people hear are like a bunch of different people all laced tightly as one.

"His family comes from dark powers. From Darkness Manipulation, to Mind control. They have it all. And they use it for dark forces. They kill, steal and use whatever they can to gain power control. They are one of the most powerful villain families in the world. And to think this goes back for centuries..." Logan huffed out, looking quite annoyed. I wonder if this has anything to do why he hates Corey...

Maybe there was a feud between their families? It made some sense.

"I'm taking a guess here...But is your family rivals with his, because of that?" I questioned him, blurting out what I've been wanting to know since I met him. I wasn't noisy most of the time. But this was just too confusing for me. Why they hated each other and all.

I rubbed my temple at the sudden wave of pain. I could feel something was contracting in my head. It was hard to hear and I could see my vision was blurring. Fuck...Not this again. I didn't want to black out for the third time since I came here. Two of the times weren't my fault. Well...Not mostly. But this time was just nuts.

I wanted to be awake dammit!

"Something like that...My family has light powers. And we use them for good, unlike his family. So it's been a long feud between our families...And now it's ended up all the way between Corey and I..." His voice was suddenly quieter and I could barely hear it...Or was it just me? Why was everything turning black again?

But this time...

I didn't black out...I started seeing something I couldn't believe...

I saw Corey...And that Carlos boy...Making out.

Well this just changes everything. And I figured out what happened between Logan and Corey.

Logan got his heart broken. Because Carlos and Corey were together.

But how did I see that without touching Logan...?

Why couldn't I be normal? Freak life just got more horrible.

* * *

**_Hi-Hi! I hope your day/night is going fantastic! You all deserve a nice day/night._**

**_Well now you see Corey's true personality...But is he truly that dark? What do you think. ;)_**

**_I would like to thank the amazing people-_**

**_Winterschild11, SpidermanInPlaid, Aeroja, Dana2184, bigtimerushbtrforlife, _and my sweetie_, CorsomeeCorey._**

**_-For the more amazing reviews, alerts, and favorites. I can't thank you guys enough. You are all totally sweet and amazing people. Truly. Every. Single. One. Of. You. Are sooooo great._**

**_Well a hint for the next chapter...A shocking pairing. ;)_**

**_Till then. :)_**


	6. Sleepless Night

It's been a few weeks since I've learned about Corey's past. School went by easily, I met a few other students during lunch. Like this girl named Jo, she had the power to read Auras. I didn't know what that really meant, until she told me what I was feeling. To the exact T. Oh, and I also met a girl named Camille. Her power is weird...She can make an Energy Twin. Which is a horrifying because the girl was scary...Having two would be a nightmare.

But what is worse than that...things haven't been the best between Logan and I. Because...Corey won't let him anywhere near me. It was making me confused and frustrated.

So that is why I am doing my new favorite thing. Thinking.

It was like everything was spinning in circles in my head. I was conflicted on everything. I found out about Corey's family, and it kind of explained a lot. But the thing I didn't get is...Corey and Carlos. The dangerous bully and the innocent but not so innocent Corey. It didn't make much sense in my mind. If Corey and Carlos were together...Why did Carlos bully Corey? And why the hell did he shoot poison at us?

I groaned, lagging back into my pillow. My head felt like it was going to explode any minute now. This was just too complex. Too many holes in this story. And not enough facts. Law and Order isn't even this complicated! And trust me, I've watched it way too many times to know.

I. Just. Didn't. Understand. What. Is. Going. On.

"What are you staring at? There isn't anything interesting on that wall." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Corey's voice. I couldn't help but stare at him, wondering if he knew what I was thinking about. That was impossible, for him I mean, but still. I felt like I was caught doing something dirty.

I was jumpy and shaky. I didn't know what to say or do. Which would probably make him more suspicious. Wait a minute...How long have I been staring at that wall? This day has gone by way too fast and I don't even remember most of it. Actually...I haven't remembered most of the week, actually.

"Just thinking..." I mumbled, now looking up at the ceiling. I didn't know how to really approach Corey about what I've leaned about him. I didn't know how he would act, either. Would he explode like before or would he just act understanding? I had no idea which would be the outcome. He isn't a very understandable person...

"Well at least the idiot isn't here...Why do you want to be friends with him anyway? He'll only get you killed." Corey spat out, sitting down on the end of my bed. I was hoping his eyes are back to his normal color, his fierce forest green eyes. I could feel he didn't have any dark energy circling around him. He was calmer now. Which probably meant his eyes are back to normal, too.

Thank god. I don't know how I would handle him if he was still sending darkness through out our dorm.

"He's a nice boy. And maybe he is kind of...Unsafe. But that doesn't matter, he is truthful and that's all that really counts." I couldn't stop the words from flooding out of my mouth. I didn't mean to blurt what I was thinking, it just happened. And now I was probably going to get an earful of his sharp, cold words again. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact...

But it never came.

I hesitantly opened my eyes, only to see Corey staring at me with his eyebrows raised. He had an amused smile playing at his lips. It was like every dark emotion was vanished from his body. All that was left was his cheerful side. Was this another act or was he just going to snap back?

"I never lied to you, Kendall. I just didn't reveal my other side. Sure, I'm cold, but that doesn't mean I'm heartless. You aren't the smartest, but that doesn't mean you are completely stupid. Do you get what I'm saying?" Corey explained, his amused smile still playing on his lips. It was... Unraveling. And if I had to admit it, quite attractive.

My eyes doubled in size at that thought, and I couldn't help but wish I could take those thoughts back. I didn't like Corey...He's an asshole. He's like my father! And I would never date someone like that. Not now, not ever. But a part of me...Was attracted to him. I couldn't help it, either...

"I'll push aside that stupid comment, for now. But yeah, I get it. You don't have to be an asshole though..." I answered, glancing straight into his forest eyes. I couldn't tell what was going through that dark mind of his. But it had to be something pleasant. He was smiling after all...

Or maybe that was a horrible sign for me?

"I wasn't being an asshole, Kendall. I was warning you about Carlos. I care about you, dummy. Why do you think I went off on Invisible Idiot?" Those were Corey's last words for night, I could tell. But what he did next startled the hell out of me.

He kissed my cheek.

And with a cheeky grin, he made his way to his bed. Jumping into it and pulling the covers up. It wasn't too later than that, when he turned the lights off. Which all you had to do was clap. That cheeky brat...What the hell was that? Did he do that on purpose? Just to make everything that much more complicated.

This is one of those moments I hate Corey. Truly, purely hate him.

I knew one thing though...I wasn't going to get much sleep. My cheek tingled and I felt like I downed five energy drinks. Fucking Corey Calvin...The not so innocent boy.

With a silent groan, I looked up at the pitch black ceiling...Hoping sleep would come easy.

It didn't.

* * *

"Forget it!" I hissed out, roughly pushing the covers off my body. I swung my body over and I got out of my bed. It was almost three in the morning and I haven't slept a wink. I was frustrated because I had school tomorrow. And a big test for memory backtrack 1, that I couldn't fail. And I probably would if I don't sleep.

Corey better watch his back...Because I will get revenge. And it will be teeth-rotting sweet. I just know it will be. He'll see that I'm not one to mess with. Just wait.

With those venomous thoughts, I made my way towards the door, and I made my way out of the dorm. Making sure to be extra quiet. If I made one wrong move. One loud step or squeak. I would be caught and sent back to my dorm. Or worse...I would have to deal with Corey. And that was something I don't want at all. That brat is the reason I'm in this situation anyway.

Why couldn't he have left me alone?

I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought. I knew why he wouldn't leave me alone. We are roommates. We would be stuck with each other, no matter what. It didn't matter how pissed we are at each other or how much we care about each other. We were stuck with each other either way.

Doesn't mean I was happy with it...

I tiptoed through out the hallway. I never noticed how haunted it looked at night. It wasn't the fancy hotel I've gotten used to seeing. It's like one of those hallways that are in horror films. It was sort of nerve-wracking, actually. The usually warm brown room, was now as pitch dark as my dorm. Not a single light. I was basically a blind man. I was touching the walls to make sure I wasn't near the stairs yet. I didn't want to fall down those. It was a long drop.

Minutes later, I felt the walls sloping down. And there was a cold metal bar going down. I was at the stairs. I grinned with pride. I didn't fall down the stairs! Thank god. I didn't know what would happen if I did. Actually I did. I would die...Simple. Even if at this time it did sound more appealing than going back to my dorm. I wouldn't do that to my mom or sister. They've been through enough.

I slowly stepped down the first step, and then the second, and so on. I wasn't in any rush but I didn't want to get caught either. I would most likely get sent straight to Mr. No-Privacy. And even though I didn't want to deal with an angry Corey, I sure as hell didn't want to deal with him. I would pick a hundred angry Corey's before I would choose to deal with one Mr. Diamond.

I couldn't help but break out into a splitting grin. It was sort of funny to imagine a hundred Corey's. All pissed off. The way his eyes blaze is kind of h-...I stopped that thought before it even ended. I wouldn't go there. I wouldn't let myself think that of Corey. He would win if I did. And I wasn't going to let that happen. Never.

But it already was happening...

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Diamond. I'm sure we can work out something..." I've been wandering the halls on the first floor, when I heard a familiar high pitched girly tone. Jo. I froze at her words though. And I hid behind one of the pillars. She was talking to Mr. Diamond...In a seductive tone...Why do I always get put in these awkward situations? I was stuck. If I turned back around, my footsteps would surely be heard. And if I tried to sneak past them, I would have to explain everything.

But if I stuck around...I would be in an even awkwarder situation...There was no way out of this. I was stuck in a glue spider web. Either way I was in trouble. I really regret getting out of bed now...If only I wasn't so stupid. I would still be in bed. No, if Corey wasn't such an ass, I would be asleep.

"I'm sorry, Miss Taylor. But you will just have to do your homework like everyone else." Mr. Diamond's strict voice rang through out the hallway. I could tell he didn't like the suggestive tone Jo was using. He was holding back his anger, I could tell. Which is amusing to me. Because I've only seen him piss off other people. Especially me. So it was nice to see him on the other side of things.

I couldn't help myself, I peeked over at them. I had to see Mr. Diamond's face. I knew this was a risky action, but this was a once in a lifetime sight. I wasn't going to miss it. This would bring pleasure to my horrible life. I know, twisted. But this is what everything has come down to.

Getting pleasure from seeing Mr. Diamond frustrated.

"...Fine. Goodnight, Mr. Diamond." Jo huffed out, stomping away. I could tell she was annoyed that she didn't seduce Mr. Diamond. And I had a good feeling she wasn't the only girl or boy that Mr. Diamond has turned down. And by the look on Mr. Diamond's face. He was quite tired of it. It almost made me break out laughing. But I didn't. I pursed my lips and I went to turn back around.

When my cover was blown.

"Kendall...Come on out. Now." I heard Mr. Diamond say through a deep sigh. At this time, I was muttering fuck over and over again in my mind. That, and cursing Corey out. I will get him. He may have have a dangerous power. But I have a fist. And I will use it, enjoyable. If only he had just left me alone...

I sighed, just as deeply as Mr. Diamond, and I stepped out from my hiding place. I didn't dare look him in the eyes, as I made my way over to him. I didn't care to. I knew he could hear my every thought. And at this moment he probably was reading each and every thought. I couldn't hide...

"At least you know that you can't hide. Most students don't even realize that, when they are caught." Mr. Diamond stated, sounding suddenly older than he actually is...I couldn't believe my feelings...But I actually felt sorry for him. Having to deal with students like us, take care of everything, and have to fight off hormonal teenagers. That is a lot of work for someone...

And I wasn't making it any easier for him. Oh, here comes the guilt...

"Hey, you shouldn't feel guilty for that. You aren't the one that was flirting with me or trying to push yourself on me. But you are the one that did sneak out after curfew...Which, I may ask, why?" I almost went into shock as Mr. Diamond pulled me into a hug. It was a gentle hug. But it startled me to no end. Was it awkward? Yes. Did I feel weird sparks? Yes.

Which is why I felt the need to run away and never show my face around Mr. Diamond again. Ever.

"Yeah...Well, you see...I drank too much coffee before I went to bed. So I can't sleep..." I mumbled, my cheeks becoming a flushed pink. Oh no...This isn't happening. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I quickly glanced away, when I saw Mr. Diamond stare back at me. His hazel eyes glowing from the dimly lit room.

He was stunning. A Greek god. Who had his arms wrapped around me...I really needed to get away from him. When he isn't pissing me off, he's making me confused. Just like Corey...Who made me feel this way only a few hours ago. Why did everyone pick tonight for making Kendall blush and confused?

"Are you sure that's the truth, Kendall? Your thoughts earlier wasn't exactly evidence of that..." Mr. Diamond muttered softly near my ear. It sent a shiver through out my spine. I couldn't control what my body is doing. I couldn't even control my feelings. And I couldn't control that I felt like my father...A man whore.

* * *

**_-Cut off scene-_**

* * *

I lagged backwards, falling into Mr. Diamond's hard frame. I was suddenly tired. Super tired. So tired that I didn't mind Mr. Diamond taking his hand out of my pants, wiping off his hand, and lifting me up into his arms. Carrying me bridal style to some unknown place. I just let him do what he wanted. While I nuzzled my head into his chest, fluttering my eyes shut. I could hear a soft chuckle from above me, and I would've gotten pissed again.

But, again, I was too tired. So I waved it off for later. Tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Kendall." Those were his last words, and a single kiss to my lips. I was finally tired. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for what Corey did to keep me up...

I wouldn't get the answer until tomorrow. Because everything went black.

But if I didn't close my eyes at that moment...I would've seen an heartbroken Corey Calvin. A person that would tear apart everything...

* * *

Okay, for all of you who are wondering why I cut off that scene. Well because it was sexual content. And since FFN is cracking down on that stuff. I would rather not lose my account or my stories. So better be safe, than sorry. That content is on another site though, so if you want to read the full chapter.

**_miss-uncrazy._**

**_livejournal._**

**_com_**

**_So...Anyway, you now see that Corey and Kendall are becoming something other than friends. And that Kendall was doing something naughty with Mr. Diamond. ;) How will it shake up Kendall? Who knows? But drama is going to happen, of course. :)_**

_**So thank you to the beautiful people-**_

_**amrice101, jamesmaslowlover, HomeSkillitBiscuit93, Chey21, bigtimerushbtrforlife, Aeroja, **_**and my sweeties**_**, Sum1cooler & CorsomeeCorey.**_

_**-For the wonderful and downright awesome alerts, favorites, and reviews. You guys, and I know I say this a lot, are soooo beautifully amazing. I can't say that enough. If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't be as much fun. So thank you. :)**_

_**Also...A special thanks to **_**Sum1cooler****!**_** Who read this whole story, some chapters while jet-lagged. Can you believe it? He's such a sweetheart. And if you haven't read his stories, I really do hope you do now. He's got a talent that most, including myself, don't have. So check his stories out. :)**_

_**Well a hint for next time...Romance and angst. ;)**_

_**Till then. :)**_


	7. It's Always Worse In The Daylight

Two thoughts made their way into my brain when I woke up. One, I wasn't in my room. Two, I was in a bed with someone else...Someone that had dark brunette hair and bronze skin...Wait...Last night...I had got off with Mr. Diamond. My Principe. The guy that up to last night was my rival. Someone that was almost ten years older than me...

And now I was in bed with him. And from what I can see from my view, he was shirtless. Well isn't this fucking dandy...If when I first met him wasn't awkward, this, without a doubt, was. It was more than awkward...It was twisted.

And because of that thought, I wasted no time in pulling the covers off my body and swaying my body off the bed. I didn't want to stay and wait until he wakes up. I didn't want that at all. I didn't want to talk it out or any of that. I just wanted to get the hell out of here before Corey wakes up in an empty dorm. Even though I know the chances of that, is one in a million. Not a good average...

Once I was on my feet, I didn't even blink before I was running out Mr. Diamond's room. I didn't know where I was exactly, because I've never been to the teachers dorms. But I knew I would figure it out. Because I had to...I wasn't going to stay there and wait for Mr. Reader-Of-Minds to wake up.

But I realized when I got into the hallway...I was completely lost. The long brown hall went on for miles. While that wasn't unusual, because all the halls were warm brown, but this time it was different. Because this was in a part of school I didn't know. I watched as teachers flood out of their rooms. Some I knew, and others I didn't. But one thing was for sure, I was in foreign territory. And if I didn't get out of here quick, I would be caught by a teacher. And that wouldn't end well...

So I did what any panicked boy would do...I ran as fast as my legs would go down the hallway. Not even slowing down when I heard Miss Kelly call for me. I had to get out of here. Now. Even if that meant getting seen by other teachers. It was the only choice I had. Unfortunately...

How did everything get so twisted? That was the lone thought I had, as I ran down the hallway. I didn't understand my life anymore...

* * *

"Well look whose back? Have fun sleeping with our principle?" The minute I opened the door to my dorm, Corey's cold voice rang through out my ears. My eyes doubled in size at his words...He saw. He seen Mr. Diamond and I. Wasn't he asleep when I left? I almost swear he was...

The look in his eyes made any words catch in my throat. His eyes were pain stricken. But there was anger and resentment. The normal greenish-blue eyes were now dark. Much too dark for any normal person. But we aren't normal here, we are supernatural. The freaks of the world.

"Cat got your tongue? Or maybe it's Mr. Diamond's tongue that has it? Pathetic...I don't even know what I saw in you anymore. You are just like everyone else in this damn school..." Once those words left Corey's mouth, he was gone. He roughly brushed past me and left the dorm. Leaving me stunned to pieces, as I walked into our dorm, and for some unknown reason...His leaving made me feel guilty. For something that shouldn't have made me felt guilty.

Was it because he thought of me as someone different? Or was it because he thought of me as the rest of them here? Or maybe...It's because I liked him, and I just hurt him to pieces. I didn't want to admit to myself, that I had an gut feeling it was the latter one.

I knew I liked Corey...For some reason, I didn't understand. But I do like him...And I shattered any chance I had ast night. I really am my father's son. That thought alone made my insides turn. I've tried everything to keep this nightmare from coming true. But some things just can't be controlled...Like your DNA.

I didn't realize I was punching the wall, until I felt my knuckles sting painfully. And I glanced down, to see blood trailing down from them. It wasn't enough blood to really be anything serious. But it was enough to make me slightly dizzy. I was never too good with seeing blood.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." I couldn't help but mutter angrily. I not only hurt Corey, but I was becoming the man I not only resented, but swore I would never become. My mother raised me better than that, and she didn't give up everything only to have me become like him.

Why did I have to let Mr. Diamond do what he did? Why did I have to get out of bed last night? Why is everything so fucking hard?

* * *

I wandered around the dorm, holding my hand gingerly with my other hand, my newly healed hand not to mention. I was looking for a towel, and maybe a bandage. Even though the bandage would be better than the towel. Much, Much better. Even though after a while, and double checking every room in the dorm. I realized Corey must have taken them down to the washroom. I was out of luck for both. There wasn't any bandages. I was stuck.

"Fuck!" I shouted, as I slammed the bathroom shut. I was frustrated. Not only with myself, but with everything going on. First I wake up in bed with Mr. Diamond, and then it took me up to an hour to find my way back to the dorm, and when I actually do get back, Corey explodes on me. Not to mention I don't have bandages for my now bleeding hand. Yes...If today wasn't bad before, it was now.

And it was making my nerves burn up in ashes. I had a short fuse right now, and if something else happens. I might just break. Snap in half. And do some things I would never want to do. Like become a bawling mess or beat the crap out of someone. But if it came down to it, I would pick the latter. Because becoming an bawling mess is something I would never do. Even if I felt the urge to do so.

I finally gave up on the bandages, and I made my way over to my bed, and I flopped onto it. I did that none too gently. Because I honestly didn't care to do anything gently today. If only I could just disappear and never come back. That would be the dream...Too bad only Logan had that power...Wait...Logan...Invisibility. Bingo!

I may not be able to disappear, but I could at least become invisible. Well if Logan has worked on fazing out with other people, that is...If he hasn't, we are in for more trouble. But I was willing to make that risk right now. Because I really do wish I had his power, mine is useless. Unless I wanted to see everyone's memories. Which, honestly, I don't.

So as quickly as I laid down, I jumped back off my bed. I may be still wearing my sweats, but I was going to go find Logan. Even if everyone will think I'm some sort of lazy hobo. Which, I'm not. But people judge either way. Whether it's true or not. I've learned that from watching my father. And how people viewed him.

That wasn't how I wanted to come out as. I wanted to be me...But what if that isn't possible now?

That thought only made me want to run and find Logan. Before I do something I might regret. But before I could walk out the door. Someone blocked my way. That someone being...Corey. The star of my new dramatic problem. And the person that seems to have stolen my heart and my brain.

He didn't look happy, that's for sure. His eyes still were burning with anger and pain. But he looked less...hateful? I guess I could say that. Because I had no other words to explain his expression. He was trying and failing at hiding his emotions. But that doesn't mean he wasn't trying. So it was kind of conflicting.

Not to mention, I didn't know what to say. I tried opening my mouth, but it quickly caved closed. He was just staring at me, his eyes blazing into mine. Not one word was spoken. And the tension is thicker than peanut butter. It stuck and made it hard to breathe. Why was it so hard to get a few simple words out? I didn't understand. I've never had this problem before.

And I wish I never have...

* * *

I don't know how long the silence went for. We just stood there. Corey on the other side of the doorway. While I was on the other side of that. The tension hasn't let up any. And his gaze is still blazing. Why I couldn't get my mouth to open is beyond me. I tried several times. But it would just slack shut. And even though no words were stated, my heart broke with every minute. I've only known Corey for a few weeks now...But I feel something I've never felt before.

Too bad Mr. Diamond ruined that to shreds...

"Corey...What happened last night...It wasn't exactly what I wanted. Do I like Mr. Diamond? No. That was purely sexual, and I didn't sleep with him by the way. And if you didn't kiss my che-" I was quickly cut off.

"Don't blame this on me, Knight. I kissed your cheek because I might actually like you. But it seems your feelings aren't the-" This time, before he could finish his sentence. I placed a soft kiss on his lips. I knew it might not have been the best move right now, but dammit! I was going to do it. I wasn't going to lose him, because of Mr. Diamond.

He didn't mean anything to me. Corey did.

And I would be lying, if this kiss didn't send tingles and fire through out my body. It was like my blood was a lit on fire. But a warm, cozy fire. It made my insides melt and made me crave for more. And that's when I realized something important. This was where I belonged. This was home. He may be dark, and I may be out of line sometimes. But this is where we belonged.

And as our lips moved together, Corey wrapped his fists in my shirt. Bringing me closer. This little action told me, that he didn't want this to end either. That he forgave me. That he wanted this, as much as I did. I know, looking into one action is a little crazy, but that is how I am now.

But, unfortunately, we had to breathe. And as we parted, I couldn't contain the first genuine smile that graced my face, since my father died. Or even before that...

"Don't go messing up this chance, Kendall. This is the only one I'm giving you..." He said this, through a perfect smile. I was right before, he could pass for a model. But he was more than a model...He was Corey. He is perfect. And I wasn't going to do what my father did, no, I wasn't going to mess up something so perfect.

"I swear over my life...That I will never break this chance. Or you." And with that promise, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. This time more passionately, than before. I wasn't going to let him go. He drives me crazy and I may not know his past. But I do know this Corey. And that's all I needed.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad...Just maybe...

* * *

_**Helllooooo People! How is this fine summer day for all of you? I hope it isn't raining where you are. Sun is much more fun.**_

_**But anyway, I'm sorry for the little later update. But better late than never.**_

_**So I would like to thank the beautiful people-**_

_**Chey21, Aeroja, CorsomeeCorey, **_**and the awesome**_**, Sum1cooler.**_

_**-For that genuinely day brightening reviews! Really, I think everyone reading this is beyond saying. There isn't words for how amazing you guys are.**_

_**So you see that Corey and Kendall are now officially together! But how long does happiness really last? ;) We'll see...With such a dark character, it's bound to get a little messy. ;)**_

_**So a hint for next time...A fight breaks out. And someone new is coming into view.**_

_**Well, till then. :)**_


	8. The Most Horrible Day

It's been about two months since Corey and I have gotten together. It's been blissful for the most part, but there are times we can't stand the thought of being in the same room with each other. It's a weird relationship we have. But I wouldn't change it one bit. There is also Mr. Diamond...Since that one night...We've been avoiding each other. Which I'm more than fine with, I didn't want to deal with that memory.

At least one thing has gotten better...Logan and I are hanging out more often. Corey didn't know this...Because, quite honestly, Logan and Corey don't get along at all. And they both rather have me let go of the other. But since one of them is my boyfriend...And the other is my best friend. It's a conflict. Which is why this is a secret hidden from Corey. An important secret.

"I still don't understand why you are dating that crazy asshole." Logan said this, while waving around the hand that held a bright blue spoon full of cookie dough ice cream. We did this every week. After the first half of the school day was done, we would come to Dippers n' Dabbles, the only ice cream shop in this school. I was lucky Corey had a different lunch time, though.

Corey, being advance in everything he does, is in the advance classes for his power. Not only that, but light powers are separate from dark powers. Which means...No matter what, Corey and I would've never had the same class time.

I don't know if that's an blessing or a curse...

"Because, I don't know, I might actually like him? He isn't that bad, Logie..." Yes, Logie. In the two months we've been friends, we've gone from first names, to nicknames. I never thought I'd be so comfortable here, at Hidden Heights. A lot has changed...My feelings toward this school and who I am has changed.

I don't think of myself as a freak anymore...And even though I still miss my family, I like this place a lot better than before. Also...I've manged to make other friends. Camille is a good friend, and so is Jo. But sometimes I don't like the flirty moves she tries to pull. And neither does Corey...Especially Corey. Ever since what happened with Mr. Diamond. He's been jealous.

"Are you sure he doesn't have you under some sort of spell or something?...No one likes Calvin. He's dark, he's evil, and uses anyone that holds any kind of power that interests him. He's no good, Kenny. He's only going to hurt you..." I could see the concern coating his chocolate brown eyes. Even if he tried to portray it with a smile. I could tell he really was worried that I am going to get hurt.

And sometimes...I wonder if I will to. That maybe Corey is playing a game with me...But then I see that beautiful smile of his. And I can't help but feel guilty that I ever thought like that.

"I'm sure, Logie. He won't hurt me..." I say this, flicking some of my strawberry ice cream onto his nose. It was to lighten the mood. No more talks of serious relationships or getting hurt. I've had enough of that kind of talks for the day.

"Oh, so that's how it is. You're going to get it, Kenny." I couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled up. It was uncontrollable. The look on Logan's face, with the ice cream running down his face, was priceless. I would've taken a picture if I had my camera. And if I didn't have only seconds to start running...Before I get my face painted with Cookie dough ice cream.

And that's exactly what I did. I dropped my ice cream on top of the bright pink and blue table, and I made a run for it out of the cafe. I didn't know how far I would get, but I knew I had a head start. That counted for something, didn't it? And I would've gotten far, too...If Logan didn't have invisibility, that is...

"Boo." I shot back when he appeared, making me fall straight to the ground. And that's when I felt my face get painted with cold ice cream. Which Included getting some in my eyes...Which is also probably why everything went dark. Well at least it's not soap or something else that stings...

But falling on my ass, hurt like a bitch. I could tell by one feel, though...That it wasn't the floor. And that it was human...A breathing human...I just hoped it wasn't who I think it is...I could feel the most likely black leather and spikes digging into my back. Carlos Garcia...

"Get the fuck off me, Blondie." I heard Carlos growl in my ear, his breath harsh in my ear. His voice was just as cold and furious as before. Even though we haven't come in contacted since my first day, I still knew he was pissed. I regret not telling Mr. Diamond right about now...

I scrambled off of him, somewhat clumsy. I was blind right now, and that was the worst thing to be. More so, because of last time...I made him furious and I got shot with poison. Fatal poison, that if it wasn't for Corey, I would be dead...But I didn't tell Corey this. He would freak...

"Oh, so invisible nerd and you are in some sort fucked up relationship? Didn't pin you for a fag, Knight, but I guess Lori here isn't any man anyway..." I could practically hear the venom dripping from his words. It was sickening and frightening. But also...It angered me. Not because of being called a fag...But the way he was treating Logan...The way he stated his name. With such a taunting tone...

I know I told Corey I wouldn't get in the middle of Carlos and his gang again...But this went too far...I was going to take a stand. Even if my choice wasn't the smartest...

So why did I swing, blindly? I had no idea...But I finally let my anger loose...And it packed a punch. This I knew, Because I heard a crack.

Then it was on.

I felt myself being hurled down to the floor again, and I felt a stinging in my gut. I couldn't tell if it was his fist, foot, or maybe his power? But I did know it fucking hurt. But that still didn't stop me. I was too angry. I've held in my emotions for too long...

I swung and kicked everything I could. I didn't care where it went, just as long as I hit somewhere. Just as long as I caused him pain, too. Because this has gone on for too long. He doesn't own me, he doesn't own Logan. And what he does just isn't justified. So if I had to dish out what he does...So be it.

I didn't know how long this went. An hour, twenty minutes maybe? All I could feel was my pounding heart and the ringing in my ears. Not to mention the sizzling pain that filled my body from the punches I was taking, and the ones I was dishing out. I could faintly hear Logan yelling at us. And some kids cheering us on.

But that only fueled me on. I wasn't done yet. I haven't got what I came for.

I may be blind, bleeding, and sticky with ice cream right now. But that doesn't take away from my will to beat the living crap out of Carlos. He taunted me, and more importantly, Logan. I was raised to take a stand. Because like I told Corey, no one else will.

"Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia! STOP! My office, NOW!" The owner of that voice, slammed me backwards...And that voice belonged to the one and only Mr. Diamond. Well isn't this just amazing...I really regret hitting Carlos now...

* * *

"So let me get this straight...Mr. Garcia, you provoked Kendall, and he punched you?" We both nodded, holding ice up to our bloody lips."Now that you two finally came to some sort of an agreement...You two will be punished for your actions. Mr. Garcia, you will be cleaning the cafeteria for a month. While, you Kendall, will be grading class assignments with myself for the same amount of time. Understood?" I could already feel the dread that this order would cause...But I nodded anyway. I've been in this gray, boring office for two hours now. I would do anything to get out of here...And away from these two.

I could see in the corner of my eyes, that Carlos nodded too, just as dully. It would've made me smirk, if I wasn't stuck in the same situation. Only worse...I was stuck with the man I had my first sexual experience with. And he was my principle...If I didn't regret hitting Carlos before, I do now. I would apologize too, if that meant I didn't have to work with Mr. Diamond...

And from the sharp intake from Mr. Diamond, and the way his eyes darted over to me, he knew exactly what I was thinking about. And how much I dreaded it...

"I think I've held you two up long enough, you may go now." And with those final words, I was out of that room at a lightning strike. Well, as fast as I could with two bruised ribs, a black eye, and a busted lip. Not to mention a sprained wrist...But you get it. I had to get back to my dorm...Before Corey gets a hold of this...

"Oh please, don't let Corey find out..." I muttered under my breath, as I ran towards the elevator.

* * *

The minute I opened the door, I realized one of two things. One, Corey was no where to be in sight. Two the other half of the room was empty...All for a bunch of boxes. It was like the whole room was full of them...But that didn't make my pounding heart relax...It only made it drop into my stomach. I knew something was wrong...Really wrong...

And it only got worse when I looked through out the dorm. There was no trace of Corey. No trace of the boy I loved. The one I spent so much time with, and spent most nights cuddling with...He was gone. That was the only thought that ran through my head. He is gone...

Once I made my way out of the bathroom...I was met with a bright pink bubblegum haired boy. Who was wearing a button down, long-sleeved white shirt. Black skinny jeans, and pure white shoes. I didn't know what to think of him. He had light baby blues for eyes. And he was rocking out to an ipod.

So I just stood there. In the middle of the bedroom. Staring wide-eyed at the boy. Not only because of his hair, but because him being in here meant one thing...

Corey moved out. He asked for another roommate...A transfer...

I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my face. He left me...Just like my father did.

It was all just an act...

* * *

**_Dun. Dun. Dun._**

**_Well...It might be an act, or it might not. Who knows? ;)_**

**_But yep. Cargan isn't too far, and you'll see what this new boy has up his sleeve. :)_**

**_Well I hope yesterday was amazing! And that you all got to see some amazing fireworks. :)_**

**_I would like to thank-_**

**_BigTimeKendallLover25, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Sum1cooler, MuM-DrOppEd-Me, Chey21, Aeroja, _and the amazingly sweet_, CorsomeeCorey._**

**_-For the beautifully sweet reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys rock awesomely. :)_**

**_Well, till then. :)_**


	9. Don't Mess With A Knight

I don't know how long I just stood there, bawling my eyes out. But I guess it wasn't that long, because once the whole room went silent. The pink haired boy snapped his head up to where I was. And He wasted no time making his way over to where I'm was, as he then pulled me into a hug. It would've made a creepy feeling flow up my spine, if a stranger did this to me any other time. But today, I could care less. I embraced it, even. I needed it.

Because I lost the one person here that I finally let past my walls.

"Hey, it's okay. Shhhh, it'll be alright." The boy's voice was like beautiful music, as he cooed this into my ear. I don't remember feeling so comforted in my life. Maybe that's because I never let someone comfort me...Until now. When everything just broke apart. And I let my vulnerable side out. In front of a stranger, no less. This is one of the worst moments in my life...

So instead of running away from this embarrassing moment, I just cried all I had in me. I was so tired of being the strong one. The one that wasn't hurt or broken easily. The man of the house. I've never got to be just a boy. To be the one that was comforted. Not the one to comfort. Even if I didn't know this boy, he was really good at this. It almost made me sleepy...

Wait...Why am I getting sleepy? And why is he singing to me...? Before I could get those answers. Everything went blurry and then...It was all darkness. Again. I fell asleep...

* * *

Two things registered in my mind the minute I fluttered open my eyes. The other side of the room was now neon rainbow. And a boy with pink hair was looking down at me, his baby blues shining with concern. I felt like I was in candyland...And I have no memory of what the hell happened...So I decided to ask this boy.

"Um...Hi...Not to sound rude, but what are you doing in here?" It came out groggy and out of tone. But at least it didn't sound harsh. That was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now. Another person that gets pissed off at me for having a harsh tone. I've gotten more than enough of that from Carlos.

"Hi, I'm Liam Mills," This Liam boy held out his hand. "I'm your new roommate." When these words spilled out of his mouth, I froze. All the memories of before came rushing back. The fight, Mr. Diamond, and worse of all, Corey pretending to love me...

No, worst of all is breaking down in Liam's arms. That was the worst part of the whole day, and I feel so humiliated now. He probably felt the same way I did when I first got here, and the last thing he probably wanted was to take care of some random boy that was acting like a baby. If that isn't a horrible first impression, than I don't know is.

Ha. I wasn't too off when I came here, either. This year would full of drama. I just didn't know how bad it would be...

"Hi...I-I'm Kendall Knight," I slowly lifted my limp arm out of my black covers, and I shook his hand. "Sorry for before, I probably made this school look horrible." I stuttered out, not caring to apologize for my poor communication skills as of the moment. I was too worn out. Body wise, and mind wise.

Plus...I had a feeling that if I start talking too much, I might just break down again. And that was something I didn't want at all. It would be more terrible than the first time. And I didn't even want to bawl my eyes out the first time. So I just pushed my head back and I kept my gaze on the ceiling. Willing myself to be strong. Just for now.

"No, it's alright. I understand totally. You just got past your breaking point, and needed a shoulder to cry on," His smile brighten like a halo, when I gazed back down at him. "I don't think any less of the school or you, because of it." His words washed around me like a wave, bringing a warm comfort. It was nice. I didn't feel as broken, as before.

What is with this boy...? He's like no-one I've ever met before. And not in the attraction way, either.

"T-Thanks...You understand a lot, for a new kid here." I stated the truth, rubbing the dry tears off my cheeks. It was the only reminder of what has happened. Of the whole ordeal with Corey. But I guess I was wrong about him, too...My heart ached painfully at the thought of his name. That was the other, only reminder of what happened.

"Comes with my blood." He stated, smiling a smile that would put Mr. Diamond's to shame. And trust me, that is nearly impossible. Because Mr. Diamond's smile is beyond words. Even if I'm not too fond of the guy...

But, on another note. I wondered what he meant by it comes with his blood. Does his power have to do with blood? Or was it just a joke? I really need to stick to my own business. Not doing so, only ends in heartbreak. I learned that the hard way with my father, and now Corey. If only I just listened to Logan, none of this would've happened.

"Again, I don't mean to sound rude. But wh-" I was cut off before I could even finish what I was saying.

"Angelic Physiology. I'm half-angel," He beamed at this. "And before you go that's not possible, well it is. There are lots of other races, Kendall. We're not all humans here." He laughed a little at the look on my face. And if I could see my own face, I'm pretty sure I would be, too. Is there anything else I don't know? I mean this went farther than what I was told. Damn. Mr. Diamond...

First I find out my boyfriend doesn't really love me...And now I find out there are angels on earth. Along with other races besides humans here. Why I wasn't told before, I have no idea. I feel like it's my first day all over again...It sucks. Big fucking time.

"Why am I always the last one to know these things?" I groaned out, slapping my hands onto my eyes. I know it wasn't the smartest move, especially after getting hurt, but I was getting frustrated about not knowing these things. I really need a vacation...The only problem was...I can't get the hell out of here. I was stuck.

"Well that's probably because you don't ask. If you ask people, you could've found out earlier." His tone was still sweet as icing, but it had a teasing undertone to it. How could something sound so sweet, but actually be so...Sour? It's almost like meeting Corey all over again.

And that was enough drama the first time...

Speaking of Corey. The heart-breaker. I needed to know why he changed rooms all of a sudden. And if Liam didn't know, than no-one would. He had to know, right? I mean he is my new roommate for a reason. And he must know that reason...?

"So...What happened to my o-old roommate...?" I cursed mentally at myself for stuttering. I wanted it to come out non-caring, not heartbroken. And that's exactly how I sounded, heartbroken. Like a sad, kicked puppy. I really am pathetic...Corey was right...

Fuck. That sting like hell.

"He requested a transfer, something about Irrevocable differences, or in that such..." He pressed out the words, looking at me thoughtfully. Probably wondering why Corey did that, and if I matched up to why. Hell, I didn't even know why he did it myself. And what Liam said didn't help at all. Oh great...A headache is coming on...I really do need a vacation. Or something strong to drink. I know alcohol isn't the answer, I learned that from my father, but it seems to be the right answer for this situation.

Maybe that's why my father drank...Maybe that's why he killed himself...I'll never know, I guess.

But what I do know. Is I need to get out of this room, and find something to ease the pain. Fast...

* * *

"I'm sorry for leaving you here, Liam. But I really need to go help the principle with some tests," I swung open the door. "I'll be back by twelve, promise." I lied through my teeth, as I waved back to Liam. It's only nine now, so I should be good. It was horrible to think I just lied to an angel. But I had no other choice. I needed out of that room. I needed to forget. And that wasn't going to happen with the reminder of having a new roommate, which replaced my old one. More so, that it was my boyfriend...

Ex-Boyfriend now, I guess. Oh, here comes the pain...I really need a drink. I wonder if they have any here...Well, Mr. Diamond might have some...And he might give me some if I do something for him...

I shivered at the thought of doing something dirty with Mr. Diamond, again. It was good, I'm not going to lie. But it wasn't the way I wanted. I wanted it to be with someone I loved. Not with someone that all of a sudden lusted after me. And in the heat of the moment, I lusted after him too. But I really needed a drink...

Plus...Corey didn't want me anyway. I was useless to him...

With that thought in mind, I walked in long strides towards the elevator. I had a principle to see. And a drink that needed to be downed. And if I had to do something dirty, well so be it. Even if I didn't look the most attractive with a black eye and a busted lip. I had a feeling Mr. Diamond wouldn't turn me down. Hopefully...

* * *

"Kendall, what can I do for you now? Did you get in another fight?" I didn't even hide the eye roll when Mr. Diamond stated this. Just as I walked into his office. His tone stern and still as angry as before. I knew he was pissed at me for beating up Carlos. But if Carlos kept his big fu-

"Kendall Knight. Watch your language." His voice was cold as a snowstorm. It flowed all around you, and it was teeth chipping cold. Even if it sent a shiver through out my body, It didn't stop me from stepping forward, tugging on the end of my white tee slightly. I was trying to figure out what to say or what to do. The last few times we've been alone, hasn't ended up the greatest...

"He got what he deserved, Mr. Diamond. And you know it." I sat down in the uncomfortable gray seat, the one on the other side of his desk. That way, we were both looking straight towards each other. I wanted to avoid this conversation for as long as possible, but I couldn't do that now. I needed a drink.

And in this dimly lit office, I could see Mr. Diamond was just as worn out as I am. He looked like he just wanted to relax. And I really couldn't blame him. Carlos and I only made today worse...Even if Carlos did start it...

"Maybe so. But it wasn't right of you to lean towards violence...I'm disappointed in you, Kendall. You were suc-" He didn't get time to finish that sentence. Because six new visitors entered the office. One of them I knew very well. So well, that you would say we were roommates. Which, up until yesterday, we were. And if I am correct by looks. It seems like this is his cruel family.

To say Corey was shocked, would be an understatement. His facial expression was priceless. His eyes as wide as they could go. His jaw went slacked. And he had a certain jealous look in his forest green eyes. It made me feel less horrible. At least he cared...Somewhat.

But, I just leaned back into the chair, and I stared back at him. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure to see me broken. Not when he is the one who did it.

This was better than any drink. This is going to be a fun night...I was going to make sure of it.

Revenge is sweet. And it's even better when you are a Knight. Because you don't mess with Knights.

* * *

**_Hello everyone! I hope your week goes amazingly!_**

**_I would like to thank-_**

**_Sum1cooler, Guest, CorsomeeCorey, Chey21, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and winterschild11._**

**_-For all the amazing favorites, reviews, and alerts. You guys rock!_**

**_Till next time. :)_**


	10. Misery Is The New Happiness

"This place hasn't changed much, has it? Gosh, the memories of this school. I still remember when Caldwell and I first came here. The biggest mistake we made was thinking we could find our rooms on our own." The younger lady in the room stated this, laughing warmly. But for some reason I felt like she was inching closer towards Mr. Diamond. And the way her dark chocolate melted in seduction, didn't help. She was trying to seduce Mr. Diamond.

Well, isn't this ironic? Another girl thinking they will get into Mr. Diamond's pants...Only this time, this girl didn't have any shame. She was flirting with Mr. Diamond right in front of her family. Corey's family...

I rolled my eyes at the girl. And I took a few glances at the others, in the Calvin clan. I could see from a first glance, they all had brunette hair. That wasn't surprising, because Corey has brunette hair. But what was, is they all have different eye colors. Blues, Greens, Browns, and most surprising, purple. From the older ones, to the young. They all had a different color to a mixture of faces. But even with them looking so different...They all had one familiar feature. Beauty. Ice cold beauty.

"Yes, I remember that. Good times, that was." Proper and warm. That's the way this Caldwell stated this, through the same laughter as his sister. I'm guessing his sister. The only other lady in the room seems to be a bit too old to be Corey's sister...But who knows in this school? Anything is possible.

But one good thing was coming out of this. Watching the way Corey nervously wiggled around. He didn't expect me to be in here. He didn't expect me to be alone with Mr. Diamond. And I'm sure he didn't expect me to be so...Calm. What he didn't know, it took a lot of damn self-control. Because as of the moment...I wanted to scream and yell until I couldn't speak another word. But I held that part of me back...For now...

"Anyway...We are here for our room keys, so if you may. " The older lady held out her perfectly manicured hand to Mr. Diamond. "We would like to unpack and get adjusted, as quickly, as possible. We only have so much time with our Corey Bear." The lady cooed this, looking over at a now blushing Corey.

They would seem like a normal family from a non-personal view. But from my view...There was something going on. Something dangerous. Corey told me long before that his parents never come to the school, unless it was for something important. And that's just his parents...He never said anything about siblings...

So for them to all be here, there has to be something brewing. I just had no idea what it was. And as tempting as it is, I didn't want to find out. I got my heart broken by their son. I didn't want to figure out what led to it. Even if moments ago...I did. But now, I just really wanted to get out of here. And maybe go back to my dorm. Yeah...That sounds nice right about now...

If only I could sneak out of this office before anyone notices. I'm sure the slutty one would. And maybe Corey...But I didn't care if he did. He wouldn't say anything, anyway. Not with what happened between us. He probably hasn't even told his parents he's gay.

The coward...He was just stringing me on for his own amusement...

Too bad my heart was singing another tune. A tune I never wanted in my heart, ever again.

"I hope you have a pleasant time." From the look on Mr. Diamond's face, I could tell he didn't want to spend all night talking. Which is probably why he just handed the older man of the Calvin's a key-card with these words. To be honest, I was getting tired myself. But that didn't stop me from wanting a drink right about now...

Especially now. With Corey so close in distance of me. It was suffocating. It was unraveling my act. And I didn't want that. I didn't want him to get the satisfaction of breaking an already wounded heart. So I kept my fake smile on. And I looked straight into Corey's eyes. I wanted him to see that I wasn't going to be hurt by his show. Even if on the inside...

I was dying.

* * *

Once Corey and Corey's family left the office. I finally breathed out the suffocating feeling out of my chest. It was like the only reason I felt that way, was because Corey was in the room. And it probably was. I had no idea. And as of the moment, I didn't care. Okay, I did care. But if Corey didn't care about me. Why should I? It would only be more toxic to myself.

"Is there any reason why you are still here, Kendall?" My thoughts were broken by the mind reader himself. Mr. Diamond. Who by looks, was worn right to his nail right now. His eyes, that are usually sparkling, are now just merely lit. And his smile, which would usually make any man or woman drop to their knees, is now worn at the edges. This was a hard day.

For everyone...

"Just wanted to talk." I leaned back in my chair, looking up at him with an intense stare. But it wasn't as intense as before. That reason being. Corey. The one that continues to mess with my head and my heart. But that stops now. I'm not going to let him do what my father did. Even though I already know he has...

"About?" Mr. Diamond lagged back into his seat, his voice strained. But he still stared at me with fire in his eyes. A small, dim fire. But still it was there. And that's why I didn't feel as guilty for what I'm about to say. Well...Sort of.

"About what happened two months ago." Yes, the moment the words slipped out of my mouth, I felt the tension in the room go to sky heights. This was the first we spoken about this. And I hope it will be the last. It was awkward. And to tell the truth, very uncomfortable. So uncomfortable, that I started twisting the end of my tee shirt. Nervous habit. Hard to get rid of.

I couldn't even look Mr. Diamond in the eyes now. The minute after I stated those words, my eyes dropped to the floor. And now, after about five minutes of silence. I still couldn't bring myself to look up at him. I knew this was just as awkward for him, as it is for me. And to find the words to say...Probably isn't very easy.

"Kendall...What happened was spur of the moment. Nothing more." I could tell he was lying. His tone was uneven. And when I glanced up at him, he was looking anywhere but my face. That night meant something to him. Even if I don't know why. It did, and it sent a shiver through out my body. Was it pleasurable? Was it out of disgust? I don't know. But it was for something. That's for sure.

And me being me, I couldn't let this go...

"I don't think it was, Mr. Diamond. You've been hit on time after time, and you brushed it off easily. But you advanced me without hesitance. Why is that, Mr. Diamond?" I knew I was in hot water when I said this. I knew I was cutting into something I didn't really want to. But tonight, after everything. I just wanted to get everything out in the open, and move on. Even if getting things out is more painful than not.

"...That is none of your b-" His harsh comeback was cut off by my own.

"It is my business! You stole my first kiss! You stole my first sexual experience! And you tell me that it isn't my business? When in all honesty, you know it's just as much your business, as it is mine." My words cut into his like a sharp knife. They were hot as steel. And they matched my emotions to an exact. I was fuming. I deserved to know what happened that night.

And I wasn't leaving until I know.

"You really want to know, Kendall? Alright. I've taken an interest in you, and not the professional type. No, a romantic interest. And that night meant a lot. And the next day was hell, but you know what?" He was out of his seat in seconds, leaning over the desk. "I pulled myself together, and I did my job. No matter how hard it was seeing you with Mr. Calvin. Happy now, Kendall?" His words were of white hot fire. And it was heading for me.

But the shock of his words, was more than enough to stun me into silence. I regret what I thought earlier...I rather not have everything out in the open. Not if this is what it meant. I couldn't believe what he confessed. It was like I was told I was dying. Or that I wasn't my mother's child. I was stunned so terribly that I couldn't even think a single thought. My mind was blank.

I was blank of everything and anything.

"Goodnight, Kendall. Have a nice night." With those words, Mr. Diamond stormed out of the office. Leaving me with a headache and a heavy heart. I only wanted a drink and for him to tell me it was just a lusty moment. Now, I'm stuck with a principle that is in love with me. An ex-boyfriend that was only acting like he loved me. A roommate that's an angel. A best friend that is in love with my rival. And a rival that was in love with my ex.

Yes, if my life wasn't normal before. It certainly isn't now. And I had a feeling...It wasn't going to get any better.

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed in that office, just sitting in that chair. But it was long enough for the hall lights to turn off for the night. And that must mean it was past curfew. So that is why I'm doing what I am now. Walking through out the hallway, slowly, up to my dorm. I wasn't in no rush. Not after all that's happened today. I just don't understand why my life had to be one of those soaps?

I sighed, and I glanced around the hallway. It was pitch dark and empty of people. Which, as of the moment. Is exactly what I need and want. For my mental sake. If something else goes wrong or changes, I'm going to have a mental breakdown. A huge, mental breakdown. Because I just can't handle all this happening in such a little time. No one can.

But I guess the world wasn't done making my life miserable for the day. Because at that same moment, I heard two people I knew very well. Two people that make my life miserable as of the moment. Carlos Garcia and Corey Calvin. The Ex's to one another.

"So you finally came running back to me. I knew it wouldn't last with that idiotic hothead." The words that left Carlos' mouth stung. Not because he's the one that said it, but what the words meant for this situation. Corey was getting back together with Carlos. Corey didn't care...He probably never did. And that's what hurt the most.

No, what hurt the most was they didn't know I was standing not too far from them and I could see every action they did. And I could hear every venomous word they spoke. That's what hurt the most. It was agonizing and tormenting. But I couldn't bring myself to move an inch of my body. More so my legs.

"Whatever. Don't talk like that, it's pathetic. But yes, I want to get back together for the time being." Yep. My heart is officially shattered. No need to check twice, I already know. Corey's words shattered the last pieces that were intact. It was all a stupid act. And I was the damn fool. Well not anymore. I'm not going to sit and take this crap. No more than I already have.

So, with one deep, long breath. And maybe a few more, I made my way over to where they stood and I did what I've been wanting to do since earlier in that office. I screamed in Corey's face.

"No, what's pathetic is stringing along someone that you never had feelings for! That's pathetic! And I actually fell for it. I fell for all of the crap you spun. I guess that makes me pathetic too, huh? " I could see his eyes widen in shock. "Well I don't care. Not after this. So go fuck all the guys you want. Screw over whoever. But I'll never forgive you for what you've done. I never want to see your fucking face ever again. And if so much as of say something about me or Logan, I will make sure you will regret the day you were hatched! Yes, hatched! Because someone like you couldn't have possibly been born from a human being. Because you are a heartless pathetic excuse of a person! So have a nice fucking life with this bastard." I didn't even wait for an reply, I was out of there.

I said what I needed to say, and I got out what I needed to. There wasn't any reason for me to stay. With Corey...Or in that hallway. As heartbreaking as it is. I need to get over this. I didn't have time to deal with relationships. I'm in a supernatural school for a reason. I need to buckle down on my studies. But right now...I needed to buckle down and sleep. Because I'm sure worn out.

So with that thought in mind, I made it back into my dorm. Where my comfy bed was waiting for me. I didn't need Corey. I was fine all on my own. He would only bring me down. I should be happy he's with someone else now!

Too bad...I wasn't happy. I was fucking miserable.

And I couldn't do a thing about it.

Fuck supernatural life at Hidden Heights.

* * *

**_First of all, I want to apologize. I haven't been a good writer lately! It's been forever since I've written anything. But, school has started up again and I hope I'll get back on track again. Maybe. Who knows? I do hope to finish this before this year ends._**

**_So anyway, I would love to thank all you beautiful people out there! Starting with-_**

**_Chey21, Aeroja, XxxAnimaniacxxX, offthierrocker, Sum1cooler, winterschild11, kc1690, xXpedobearXx, XxPHANTOMxAVATARxX, DragonFyre94,_ and the ever sweet**, **_CorsomeeCorey._**

**_-For the shocking, sweet, and fun reviews, alerts, and favorites. I still cannot believe people actually favorite this. O.O It's so sweet. And I love you guys so much! Like. Do you know how much you guys rock? Like seriously. :)_**

**_So another hint...Think Bittersweet. ;)_**

**_Until Next Time. :)_**


	11. Movie Night Gone Wrong

**_I would love to thank the brilliant people-_**

**_winterschild11, XxxAnimaniacxxX,_ _Sum1cooler, Chey21,_** **and the star of this story__****,** CorsomeeCorey.

**_-For the beautiful reviews! I love them so much. Really. You guys make my day that might brighter every time. _**

**_A special thanks to_ danceontherooftops_! Omg! You are so crazy amazing! I cannot believe you read the whole thing in one day and reviewed every chapter! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. :) And thank you for the pairing names for Kendall/Corey. Your so sweet._**

* * *

Two days went by since the explosion of the Calvin clan. And I do mean explosion. They seemed to have taken over Hidden Heights. But I've also learned a lot more about them. Like the daughter, Sapphire, she is a fire user. And the two boys are nothing alike. One seduces just about anything on legs. His name is Alias. And the oldest, Caldwell, he never says anything. But you can tell he is the one that keeps the whole family grounded.

But that didn't change the fact that they are Corey's family. And that's why I didn't want to be anywhere around them. They look too much like him. And as of right now, that brought the most pain. Because after the spat I had with Corey, I just don't think I could handle being around anything that reminds me of him. He damaged me more than my father ever did. And that is an understatement, for sure. But at least I have two good friends on my side. Liam and Logan. They made it that much more bearable.

"So do you want to go see a movie at Norm's? I heard they got that one vampire movie you've been wanting to see." I was so startled by Logan's voice, that I bumped my head on the sink. I've been trying to fix it, since it started spraying water everywhere. I guess even expensive sinks still need fixing. Who knew?

"Fuck, Logan!" I couldn't help but curse out, as the pain in my head seeped through. It's not like I haven't hit my head before, it's just the pain is something you never truly get used to. And cursing helps...Somewhat. Even if it's something my mother frowns at.

"No, thank you. I would rather not do that." I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic response. After a little time with Logan, you realize that he is quite sarcastic and a prank puller. I can name a number of times he pulled pranks on Mr. Diamond and Carlos. Each was worse than the last. But, I had to admit, it was pretty damn funny.

Speaking of Mr. Diamond...Ever since his little confession, he made sure to keep his distance from me. No matter where we were, he would make sure that we kept at least ten feet in distance from each other. Not that it bothered me, no, it actually made everything easier on me. That way I don't have to deal with even more drama. I had enough on my plate as it is.

"Funny. But yeah, I'll go." I knew I was putting up a wall between us, but if I spoke my true feelings, I would break apart. And as relieving as that might be, it just wouldn't be good for me. Or for anyone else for that matter. It would make Logan worry and it would make Liam want to go all halo goody. Something I found out earlier. And trust me...He can be either devilish or halo goody. I guess that's the human part of him.

"Yes! I already asked Liam, but he said something about his Light Enhancing class...I don't really remember, but he's busy. So I guess now it's just you and me." I could tell he was really happy I'm going. The evidence was clear in his voice. Another thing I learned about Logan in the last few months, is that he doesn't like to do things alone. Which is understandable. Not very many people know Logan. Other than for his hatred for...To tell the truth, I rather not think about that.

"Alrighty then. After I fix this sink, I will get going." I muttered, focusing my attention on the sink and the wrench that is hopefully going to help fix it. I didn't really want to call up Mr. Diamond anyway, for obvious reasons. It wasn't anything I haven't taken care of before, anyhow.

"I'll just leave you to fix whatever you are fixing, and I'll come get you later." With those last words, Logan fazed out of my room. And since I wasn't ready for that, I bumped my head on the sink again. This time even harder than the last. Which led to a long stream of swear words. And cursing Logan's name.

Well this was going to be a long day...

* * *

"What took you so long? The movie has already started!" The sink fixing took a little longer than planned, and I had Logan meet me at the movies. Yes, they have a movie theater in this school. Shocking? No. A few days in this school, and you realize this place is like a mini city. But without normal people. And normal rules. But, hey, nothing is normal anymore.

"I don't know what they use for the sinks here...But it's pretty strong crap." I responded, as I grabbed one of the orange tickets Logan was just moments ago holding. Which I could tell Logan didn't mind, he just smiled playfully and bumped me in the shoulder blade. This was nice. This was the calm after the storm for me. And I only hope it stays this way.

So with that, we made our way into the little ocean blue movie theater, which was packed. It was themed like the pool. Long hallways of sea life, and ocean. It was nice though. I loved the ocean, even if I never get to see it anymore. It's been way too long since I've actually been outside of here. But, nothing I can do about it. Plus, I do like being here with Logan.

Just a little homesick, that's all.

"Hey do you want to get some po-Oh fuck." I was confused as of why Logan made that face, and why he didn't finish his sentence. I could see he was looking at someone in front of us, but I couldn't see over the tall giant in front of me. And I'm not kidding, he actually is a giant. Basketball would be the perfect job for him. And I was almost tempted to say that. Almost.

"What? What's wrong?" I wiggled my body around the giant, as I tried to get a peek at whoever Logan is staring daggers at. And I know for one thing, he doesn't do that to just anyone. It had to be someone he hated with all his heart, and would never want to be around...Wait...There is only one person I know that he loathes that much...Corey...

"He's h-here, isn't he?" I stuttered out, this time trying to find a way out of this place. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. Not now, not ever. He shattered my heart, and didn't even care. How was I supposed to feel? Cool as a clam? That wasn't even close to what I'm feeling. And what I'm feeling now, is ironically normal. For once.

"Yep...And with Carlos." I could hear the venom drip thickly from his words. But there was a certain undertone, jealousy maybe? It wouldn't surprise me. I mean I did see a memory of Logan getting his heart broken by Carlos. But that doesn't make it alright. I don't understand why he would want to be someone like him. He's dangerous, and evil. He'll only hurt Logan. And that was something I just wouldn't allow.

So I latched my hand onto his arm, and I started dragging us towards the exit. Well, that was until I heard a very familiar voice call out my name. One that has just broken my heart, and didn't even have any remorse for it. Corey Calvin. Didn't he get that I didn't want to see him? Was he that idiotic?

"Kendall, please! Just listen to what I have to say!" I could hear the desperation in his voice. And his footsteps coming closer. But that didn't stop me from leaving. I wasn't going to give him time to make excuses. Not after all he has done. We spent so much together. Was it all one big lie? My heart ached at the thought of it. But I had to keep moving.

I couldn't let Corey get to me. I wouldn't. Because my heart just can't take it...

* * *

"You okay, Ken?" I guess in between running away from Corey, and dragging Logan back to the dorms, I just froze in numbing shock. Everything finally caught up to me, and I just couldn't handle it. I've had my heart damaged too many times before. This was just the final break. And now. I could feel the pain that I've been trying to hold back.

And that's when the dame broke. I couldn't hold the roaring waters back. And right now. I was too weak to even try. But, at that same moment, an even more terrible thing happened. Corey just happened to catch up to us, and see what has happened. And if the look on his face wasn't enough, the tears that started flowing down his own face was. This is the first time I've ever seen him get emotional. And it was at the very worst time. So he regrets breaking my heart now? After he sees the tears? Well, that wasn't good enough for me.

Even if the pieces of my heart said otherwise...

"K-Kendall...?" As Corey came closer, I couldn't help but shrink in size. And Logan being Logan, he didn't know what to do when he saw Corey break down in tears. This must be a first for him, too. Because usually he is icy cold with Corey. But as of right now, he looked like he was hit by lightning. Which is Corey's brother's power...

"Isn't this w-what you wanted? T-To see me f-fall apart?" I didn't know how I had the strength to be harsh, but that's exactly how I sounded. Harsh and cold as winter. It didn't matter though, because Corey just kept getting closer. Each step he took, only made that much more strength leave me. I didn't really understand it, but I did know I didn't feel pleasure from it. It terrified me. And that's why I only moved back, with every step that was taken from Corey.

Too bad I hit a wall...

And that's when I was taken into Corey's arms, and for some reason or another, I just let myself be cradled and bawl my eyes out. I could barely move anyway...And even I couldn't deny, I missed this. Being near him, and in his arms. This was something that brought bittersweet feelings. Because I wasn't his anymore. And he wasn't mine...

"We can't do t-this, Corey. I-It isn't f-" I was cut off by his lips. The same lips that made my heart race at an abnormal pace. And made fire burn in my veins. But...That didn't matter. Because he broke that same heart. And I didn't even understand why he did it. Was it something I did? Or is there something deeper to it? Again, I had no idea.

"I know this must all be confusing for you...But I have a reason why I did, what I did." He then placed a kiss on my cheek. "You just got to be patient, my sweetheart. Everything will make sense soon enough." And with that, and one single kiss to my lips. He was out of my reach and leaving me behind.

Well, he was right about one thing. I was certainly confused...

But one thing I was uncertain about...Is if I actually believe him.

Was this all an act? Or did he actually love me?

All will be told in due time.

* * *

**_September 11th is about heroes. The fallen. The living. The families. This day will never be forgotten, nor the people that lost their lives. This nation came together that nightmare of a day, to help those who needed it. We will never forget the heroes. We will never forget the families that lost their love ones. Or the innocent people that were only meant to fly to their next destination. This day was truly horrific. But, today also meant much more. Today was about coming together, when America lost it's light. So, I want to thank all the heroes from September 11th. And may all the fallen be resting in peace._**


	12. Joining In Love

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

That's all I hear when I try to sleep at night. Dripping from the sink. I thought I fixed it! But I guess I only made it less broken. At least it's not spraying out like a waterfall anymore. That was the biggest surprise I've gotten in a while. Well, no, that's a lie. What was the biggest surprise as of late, is Corey. I didn't know whether to trust what he said was really true, or to just go on with my life. The latter would just keep my heart shattered. But the first, could possibly shatter my heart more. This was a conflict I rather not deal with. Even Logan said it's best to let Corey go, and find someone new.

But could I really do that? Give up on the one guy I've fallen in love with? It just didn't seem possible right now.

"Tell that sink to shut the hell up! An Angel needs it's beauty sleep or it'll have to deal with my wrath!" I was brought out of my thoughts by an muffled shout from Liam. Which only brighten my mood. The words, and the sound of his voice, made me giggle uncontrollable. I might be going insane. But as long as it doesn't bring me pain, I don't mind. Not even a bit. Because with the life I live now, no-one would think twice as of why I'm this way.

"I'll fix it tomorrow, Liam. Just try to block it out with your pillow." I stated, my voice coming out scratchy because I haven't spoken in a while. Is this what people sound like when they come out a coma? Or is it worse? I think it would be pretty annoying to sound like an old man. But, I guess for them, they probably are just thankful they are awake. And can talk.

I also wonder what Liam would look like with his wings out...

"You think I haven't tried that already? That sink is pure evil! And cruel!" I couldn't help laughing even harder at the tone of his voice. He's pouting. I can tell. I don't even have to look over at his side of the room. Which was now painted as a bright neon rainbow. The reason? Liam thought it was rude to only love one color. Something I just don't understand. But that's my roommate...

"Hey! Stop laughing or I'll...I'll...I'll blind you with light!" I could tell it took him a while to figure out something he could use to hurt me. Being an Angel is hard for that. Since most of the classes he takes are for healing. Not injuring. But I've heard Angels can blind people with their bright white wings. That's what Liam told me. But I wonder sometimes if he just doesn't like to known as an Angel. He sure is devilish for an Angel.

"N-No! That's okay. I'm f-fine!" I bit my lip, trying to stop the laughter from flowing out. But I failed miserably. I couldn't help this bubbling feeling of just letting everything go. That everything is bullshit. And I just don't care to deal with it anymore. If you can't put together a puzzle after a while, maybe it's best to just give up. Less stressful that way.

"You're a jerk, you know that right?" I smiled cheekily, as he huffed out his words. That was enough evidence to know he is pouting. He is just too cute sometimes. Yes, I said cute. But not in the way most would think. Like a little brother way. He's only fifteen.

While Corey is a different story. Because Corey...Well, I guess I was attracted to him because of his personality. I know, strange. But it's how I am. I can't help it.

But I can help what I do about it. I don't my heart getting broken again. He's done it once, for still unknown reasons. Who knows if he'll do it again? He seems to be a good damn actor. That's for sure. Plus, like Logan told me before, he could be using me for something that'll help him gain something. I don't know what. I can only see people's memories. But maybe there is someone he wants to know their secrets...

That could be it. But again, I don't know. This is still conflicting. Even when I don't want to care about it.

"Yes, I know. But, go to sleep. Or at least try to. Sing to yourself or something." I mumbled, looking up at my favorite view. The ceiling. I seem to gaze at it most of the time. Just thinking myself to sleep. Sometime it's what keeps me up. Like now. But it's not my fault I had a breakdown today, and Corey just happened to be there. Oh, wait, it was. Because I had to get emotional over a boy that wants to mysterious. Well, that's not what I want. I want someone that's frank with me.

_"There's not much more that I can say_  
_That will top the words in this song_  
_And I'm scared to think that maybe_  
_You are the one that I wanted all along_

_Maybe Baby We'll just stay free,_  
_You and me might never be,_  
_But we'll see each other as before and nothing more." _

My eyes widen at the type of song he chosen. It's like it was meant for my situation. I guess that's just his Angel intuition. He seems to know things without even being told about them. He said something about Angels having good insight...I don't know. I forgot. And as of right now. Since I can't hear the dripping over his beautiful voice. I don't care. I'm finally sleepy.

So I let out a deep yawn, snuggled deeper in my pillow, and I let the darkness overtake me.

Hopefully for a good eight hours...

* * *

"Kenny, wake up..." Groggily I heard someone familiar whisper this near my ear. I tried swatting at the person who annoyingly woke me up, but I just got an amused chuckle. Which only made me even more annoyed. Why would someone do this? That dripping sound is more pleasant then being woken up. Way more pleasant.

"Come on, Kenny. I got something to show you." Even if the voice was soft and gentle. It wasn't what I wanted right now. I wanted and needed sleep. It's what keeps us humans sane. But, it seems this person can't get the hint. So I guess I'll have to open my eyes and see what the fuck they want. I hope to damn it isn't Liam. Or he'll meet my wrath. Which is probably ten times worse than his.

"What the fuck do you want?" I mumbled, blinking my eyes at the sudden blinding light. Yes. I left my lamp on. And now I regret it. The light was burning my eyes. This is why people don't wake sleeping people. More so supernatural people. You will be in huge trouble. And this person is going to be. Because I'm very fucking pissed.

But the minute my eyes got adjusted to the light. I saw the the person perfectly. Which is probably why my anger melted away and was replaced with numbing shock. I couldn't believe it. Corey was in my room. His green-ish blue eyes sparkled with an uncertain emotion. I didn't know how he got in here. Because they changed the locks when he left. So either this was dream.

Or Corey is some sort of a lock picker.

"W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered out, not even caring about how pathetic my voice sounded to my own ears. And trust me, it was very pathetic. I was trembling and everything. He just did this to me. He could make my heart race at an abnormal pace. Or he could send an hundred invisible knives through my heart. Either way. He affected me somehow. And at an intense pace.

He didn't answer me though, he just pulled back my covers and jumped into bed next to me. This was something I was used to before. But now, it was something that sent a heated blush through out my body. I didn't know what to do. Should I throw him out, like my head tells me to? Or should I let him stay, like my heart desperately wants me to? So many questions, not enough answers. It's driving me insane.

"I'm here to explain why I left you," He took my hand in his, entangling our fingers together."Kendall, my family comes from a long line of pure-blooded dark users. No matter what, we have children with other dark users. But...I just so happened to fall in love with you. A light user. Which is something my parents disapproves of. So, to protect you. I had to break up with you and keep my distances..." He stated his explanation, placing a kiss to the palm of my hand. Which, against my wishes, sent a strong spark through out me. I really hate feelings right now.

It's still dark out and I'm already starting the day with complications...

"And Carlos? W-Why?" I stuttered bashfully, looking away from his intense stare. This was all too much. Even more so than before, with Mr. Diamond. Who, still hasn't spoken a word to me. Even in detention. Which is somewhat awkward...

"Because my parents like him. They think he would fit right in with our family. He's just an asshole, in my opinion. And I don't like his ego all that much either." He reassured me, entangling our legs together. I didn't mind though. Actually, every thought I had was washed away. My heart is racing. I feel like I'm drunk. I know this is the feeling of love. And as much as I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to lose this. Plus, he seems genuine.

Even if we are now like Romeo and Juliet. And the possibility of this ending well is slim.

"Do you really love me, Corey?" I questioned him, this time gazing right into his eyes. Those eyes I could get lost in for the rest of my life. But this was important. I couldn't be foolish with my heart. If he didn't love me, I would have to let him go. No if's or buts. Even if it would kill me inside to do so...

When I was met with silence. I felt my heart shatter that much more. This wasn't just a little chip either. It was like lightning struck my heart and broke it in two. Not to mention I couldn't breathe. I felt like kicking him the hell out of my bed, and dorm. I felt the need to scream at him at how wrong he is. And sick. But before I could do any of that. I felt a necklace being placed around my neck. It was cold. Like it was placed in a freezer. Which also made my body shrink up in goosebumps. I didn't understand what's going on. But Corey had a soft smile on his face. So it couldn't be anything bad...I think.

"You want to know where this necklace came from?" He waited for me to nod my head before he continued. "My great, great, great grandfather gave this to my grandmother. Right before he went to war with Logan's family. It's made of diamond, a sign that their love would never fade away," He twirled the black round diamond in his fingers. "And that's why I'm giving it to you, Kenny. Because no matter what happens, our love is eternal." The mixture of his words, and the sentimental value of them made my heart fly off the wall.

I know this is cheesy, and maybe even a little bit girly. But it's how I feel. I've never felt this loved in my life. It's unbelievable how much I loved Corey. This just made it more stable. And I know now I don't want anyone else. Not Mr. Diamond, or even Logan. Who I think still likes Carlos. But that doesn't matter right now.

What matters is this moment. Right now. Because this is what's life is made for. The pain and everything is made for this. Love.

And that's why I wasted no time in pressing our lips together. This kiss was different than the rest. This was beautiful. An work of art, that is only made for us to feel and see. And that's how it's going to stay.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and we were pulled flush against each other. I didn't mind at all. I even wrapped my arms around his neck, and made the kiss a little more passionate. Yes, it wasn't so innocent. But the both of us aren't innocent. Just innocently in love. But before anything else would go on. I needed to let him know something.

Something rather important...

Which is why I pulled away with a pop. I could see, even in this dimly lit room, Corey wasn't too happy about that. But he made no move to reconnect us. Which is something I'm grateful for. If he started up again, I would never get this out. And that could make matters worse.

"Corey..Do you remember when Mr. Diamond and I were intimate...?" Corey nodded carefully, his smile dropping. "Well...Mr. Diamond confessed to me that he's in love with me, the other day." I made sure to speak my words carefully. I know Corey is hot tempered, and anything can set him off. Especially this. He didn't have a liking for Mr. Diamond before. This was bound to make his relationship with him that much more strained.

"...Do you feel attracted to him?" Corey questioned me, his voice suddenly dark and cold. I know this was only a reaction to what I said. He didn't want Mr. Diamond to have me. And trust me, I don't want to be intimate with him either. I almost did the other night. But that's because I was desperate for a drink of alcohol.

"No. I don't. Sure he's attractive, but I don't like that he invades my privacy. Plus, he's my principle. It's weird." I replied, staring at Corey with gentle eyes. I was telling the truth. I don't feel attracted to Mr. Diamond. I don't love him. And I surely don't want to do anything with him, ever again. Corey is the only one I want and need. Forever.

"Good." He swooped in and caught my lips with his. But this time was different than any other time. This was more intense. This was more romantic and loving. But...This was also sexual. Which is something we've never gotten to be. We've been too busy to do anything besides kissing. So now that the time has come. I'm nervous. But I trust Corey. I think...

Either way though. He laid his body over mine. And the rest went to pure bliss past that moment. And let me tell you. It was a night I would never forget. Or an experience I would never share with anyone else. Some may say we were too young to do what we did. But you're never too young to feel love. And that's all we were doing.

Joining in love makes everything perfect.

* * *

**_Helllo. I hope all of you are having a beautiful day and that everything is fine and dandy. Yes, Corey and Kendall did finally take their relationship to the final level. But, what happens next will make everything more dramatic. ;)_**

**_So I would like to thank the beautiful people-_**

**_winterschild11, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Sum1cooler, Chey21, CorsomeeCorey, Ozzy And Daniel, Rixxers,_** **and,** _**Josie Johns.**_

_**-For the crazy shocking and amazing reviews, alerts, and favorites. Really, Really, Really looooove you guys. Thank you so much!**_

_**Well, Until then. :)**_


	13. The Truth Behind The Hatred

"Kendall, are you even listening to me?" I felt a tiny spark of pain in my left arm, but I made no movement from my position. "Seriously? You aren't even going to answer me?" Liam's voice was deaf to my ears. Why you may ask? Because I was too focused on the person that rocked my world this morning. Yes, rocked it. Shattering some with deep passion. The lucky person was no other than Corey Calvin.

The boy that darken my heart, only to brighten it in an instant. Yeah, he could do that. And so much more...

But once morning came. We had to go back to the way things were before. Distant strangers. Even if the truth was the complete opposite. And what else didn't help was I had to watch my boyfriend be romantic with someone else. That someone else being my rival. So, the bitter mixed in with the sweet when morning came.

And I had to sit here in this lunch room, and watch Corey make loving gazes at Carlos from the other side of the room. Who did the same in return. This was so not how I pictured the day after my first time to be. Actually, anything but this would've fit fine. This didn't in any way. But...I love Corey, and he loves me. So I'll do this. For him.

Because I'm the one that's carrying his heart. Not Carlos.

"I'd hate to do this...But you left my no choice. Sorry, Kendall." Before I had an chance to response, I was slammed to the ground. Right out from under my seat. Which sent my food flying with me. Who knew an angel could be so devilish? Not me, that's for sure. Liam is so going to get it. Wasn't this against everything his kind believed in? It had to be! The little pink haired brat. He's worse than Logan.

Who just so happened to be walking right behind me when Liam attacked. Which also sent him flying to the ground with a loud thud. We've just made a scene that could possibly make us the fools of the school. Yes, this is why I was homeschooled. High schoolers are animals in their own way. Waiting for a prey to eat up and play with. We might just be the next prey for these animals.

Without a doubt for Carlos.

"Oh, isn't this wonderful? The nerd lovers are sharing. Aw. Isn't it cute? Two faggots where they belong." The star of the show decided to make his appearance, with his harsh exterior intact. If only I could knock the hell out of him. But, that would only mean more time with Mr. Diamond, and I really didn't want to deal with that right now. So I did what any responsible person would. I rolled off Logan, and I helped both of us up. I kept my mouth shut, and did what I needed to do. Like Mr. Diamond did...Not getting into it. If he can be responsible in a situation like that. I can in this one.

"Come on, Slut. I know you would just love to suck a certain principle's lollipop." His words burned like a forest fire. Fast. Fierce. And horrific.

Not to mention, I really wanted to punch the living daylights out of Carlos.

Once we got our balance, I didn't waste my time on Carlos. No, I shot a look over to Corey, and I stalked right out of that place. Dragging an confused Logan along. Why? Because I didn't want him anywhere near them. Not with what I'm about to do. Yes, I was going to do something that would go against everything I learned. Against every rule in Hidden Heights.

I was going to use my powers against another student.

* * *

"Logan, I really need you to stay here. Please?" Once I got back to our dorm, I put my plan into action. The only thing blocking it from happening...Is the invisible brunette. How you ask? He's wanting to come with me. He wants to help me. But, he wouldn't be helping me. He not only wouldn't be helping me, but putting himself in danger. Which is something I wouldn't want for him. This was my fight. This was something I needed to deal with.

Not his problem.

"No. I will not let you do something like that, without backup. You need me if things go bad." I could feel the air waving where his arms could be, like hand gestures. "Which, without a doubt. They will." I didn't have to see him, to know he was rolling his eyes and making that 'Duh' look. It was just something Logan did when he thought he was right.

Which was most of the time.

"Logan, this isn't some game. It's going to get dangerous and it'll most likely get me in detention...Again." I muttered, looking through out my dorm for my notebook. I'm going to need to remember this, when I get inside Carlos' head. I know this goes against everything my mother taught me. But, Carlos has gone too far. He's ruined not only my relationship with Corey, but he's hurting my best friend. And that's something he will not get away with.

If he wants to fight dirty. I'll fight dirty, also.

But, as I was leaning over my dresser. My necklace fell out of my shirt. The same necklace Corey gave me yesterday...The one that was given to Corey's grandmother when his grandfather went against Logan's family, to be exact. But, before I could hide it back in my shirt. I felt something tug at the necklace. As if someone was holding it in the palm of their hand. Examining it. Shit.

"Kendall...Where did you get this?" Logan's tone was indifferent. It wasn't anything like his usual carefree voice. And that's probably why my jaw went slacked. And my mind was dumbfounded. I had no idea what to say. I didn't even know how to explain how I got it, without telling him about Corey and I. And even if I told him, I had a feeling he was going to explode on me.

This was serious business, that I really didn't have time to deal with. At least right now.

"I-I got it from a friend." I stuttered. I fucking stuttered. When lying, you can't stutter. That's a dead giveaway. Especially when you are lying to your best friend. Who seems to know exactly when you are lying, anyway. And my thoughts were confirmed when I heard a huff from a certain invisible boy. Yes, he has caught on. How could he not? This necklace was given from the rival family. So to speak.

"No, you didn't. This necklace is an heirloom from the Calvin family." He made his point when he twisted the diamond around, which just so happened to have a big C carved into it. "And only one Calvin here would give it to you. Kendall. What are you thinking getting back together with him? He broke your heart!" Again, I didn't have to see his face to know he was furious. He had every right to be. Corey did break my heart. But for my own good. But, I couldn't tell him that without going into the details.

I was screwed either way. And not the good kind...

"Logie, we'll talk about it later. Right now, I need to find Carlos." I didn't mean to snap at him. But, this wasn't the time to deal with that. Carlos would be going back to his dorm in less than two hours. And I didn't know how long it would take to find Carlos. He could be anywhere in this huge school. Hopefully not in Corey's dorm...

That only made my blood boil more. I know I shouldn't be jealous. Corey already told me that he loves me and only me. But, that didn't stop my heart from aching when I saw him with Carlos. Making faces that should only be allowed for me. It wasn't fair in the least. But, this was to protect me...Or so I hope.

"Fine, fine. But, we will talk. Right now, we're going to together to find Carlos." With that, we were off. I was hoping Logan wouldn't come. But I could hear his footsteps behind me. And I knew he wasn't going to let me do this alone. Even if I didn't want him to get in trouble like I would. I was happy that he was willing to get in trouble for me. No one has ever done that for me.

And I had a feeling no one ever will again. Not after this...

* * *

"You know there is a chance he's with Calvin, right?" I slumped against one of the trees in the garden. I've looked everywhere. From the ice cream shop, to the pool. I haven't seen Carlos anywhere. And I had this dreading feeling that Logan might be right. That he could be with Corey. In his dorm. Doing things that only make my heart weight down with worries. Even though I try, I cannot get the thought of him cheating out of my mind. He wanted to make his family happy...But, by doing that. He'd have to be with Carlos.

"Thanks. You're a real friend." I shot back at him sarcastically. I know I was being an asshole, but he wasn't helping. I wanted to believe in my boyfriend. But that was hard when someone was shooting him down all the time. Corey isn't that bad of a person. Why couldn't he see that? He was just caught in the middle of his family. At least that's what I try to hold onto.

When I heard this whooshing sound, my gaze snapped over to where Logan now stood. I wasn't used to him fazing in and out. Actually, this is the first time I've seen him turn visible in front of me. So it was pretty mesmerizing. Well, that is until he made his way over towards me. Slamming me against the tree, and meshing our lips, tongues, and teeth together in an hard kiss. It wasn't sweet. Or loving. It was aggressive. It was dark. And it was something that is the exact opposite from what Logan is. Icy.

But I didn't fight it. Something in the kiss was paralyzing me. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. And I really couldn't react. But then I realized why...I was seeing his memories.

_"I love you, Logie. Forever." Carlos muttered lovingly, as he placed a single kiss to Logan's flushed lips. His mocha eyes bright with love and adoration. Like there was no one else in this world but Logan. Which, if you looked closely into Logan's own eyes. You could see the feeling was mutual. He loved Carlos, just as much as Carlos did him._

_They laid tangled in a dark black bed. Sheets silk and soft. Even though they were matted along their bodies. It was a sight only meant for their eyes only. As if anyone else would be intruding if they saw what love was held in this room._

_"I love you, too. For the rest of my life, I will." Logan whispered back, himself pressing a kiss to Carlos' lips. Wrapping his body around Carlos'. Like a kola. But, Carlos didn't look like he minded. Actually, it was as if he wanted it to be this way for the rest of his life. The both of them. Together. Tangled up like vines._

But, then the memories changed. And I got sight of a new scene...An uglier scene...

_Logan made his way down the steps of the main hallways. Only to hear a familiar voice. One he's grown fond of, and loves with all his heart. So he fasten his pace and skipped a few steps. Only to see a sight that made him drop his books to the ground without a care. Corey Calvin and his boyfriend Carlos Garcia. Making out. Grabbing at each other's clothes like they were going to die without one another's touch._

_"I love you so damn much. Logan means nothing to me, compared to you." Carlos growled loud enough for Logan to hear. Loud enough that it sent his heart shattering. How they couldn't hear his books drop. Or the gasp that made it's way out of Logan's mouth. We'll never know. But before Logan could make another sound. Corey spoke some words of his own._

_"Good. Because Logan isn't worth your time. He's not even worth one breath. But, it is fun playing with his heart, isn't it?" Corey swooped down for another kiss to make his point. "I've done it so many times, watching each one's faces melt to goo when I tell them I love them. It's so pathetic, it's funny." Corey's cold words made Logan's hatred for the boy spiral out of control. And that's when he ran off to make his plan come into action._

I came back to my senses and I pulled away from Logan. My eyes wide with shock and my heart on the borderline of shattering. I didn't know what to do. I believe Corey was genuine when he said he loved me. But what if he wasn't? What if this was another game. I'm so confused and conflicted. I really did need to find Carlos now. I'm not as mad as before. But, I wanted answers. And I wasn't going to leave until I get them. He's the only one I might get straight answers from. If I twist him the right way.

"W-Why'd you show me that?" I breathed out, not even caring about the stuttering. Emerald met Mocha. And I could see nothing but dull pain in them. I knew why he hated Corey so much. But I didn't really understand until I saw his memories. Unless...He is thinking the same thing I was. And was only warning me...I had a feeling. That's the reason why. He loves Carlos. But, he knows what he's capable of. Just like I know what Corey is.

"Because you needed to know. Kendall, Corey is using you. Just like he used every other person who thought he loved them. I don't want you to get hurt, like I was. So let it go. Leave Corey alone, and move on. " A chill flooded my body when Logan embraced me. "Please?" His voice went soft. Almost like stepping in new snow. It was chilly but soft. Relaxing. Like nothing else mattered. But what he was asking...Was too much. I loved Corey with all my heart an-

"What the hell is going on here?" I didn't have to turn around to know who's booming voice that was. I knew that voice to a T. It's one that sends my heart into spiraling knots.

Corey.

* * *

**_Well, I updated again! I'll update tomorrow, too. I have one more chapter already written. So this is a filler to the big boom that will happen in the next few chapters. Three or four chapters until this is over! A stunning ending, that's for sure. ;)_**

**_I would like to thank-_**

_**JuneIsAMonth18, winterschild11, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Ozzy And Daniel,**_** and the ever lovely,** **_Sum1cooler._**

**_-For the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys are so amazing! ^-^ I love you all soooo much! Very, Very much._**

**_Until then. :)_**


	14. Death Wishes

Before I could even turn around, I heard rapid stomping coming near my direction. I knew at that moment Corey was pissed. No, more than pissed. Furious. He caught Logan and I in an awkward position. But, it wasn't what it was made out to be. At least I don't think. Logan wasn't interested in me, in that way. He's obviously not over Carlos. That much is true. Even if I wish that wasn't the case. Carlos will only shred his heart to pieces, again.

But right now, that wasn't important. What was...Is an angry Corey is now standing in front of us. Looking as if he was going into a war. Ready to kill anything and everything.

"Mitchell. Get your hands off my boyfriend. Right. Fucking. Now." Corey growled lowly, his tone nothing less than threatening. I've never seen this side of Corey. Dark, cold, and to tell the truth, pretty damn frightening. His sparkling gypsy eyes, were now burning wild with fury. Darkening with color. Not to mention, I can feel darkness surround us. It was becoming suffocating. I could breathe, but it felt like I couldn't get enough in. Why was my heart beating rapidly? Is Logan feeling this way, too? He doesn't look like it.

Actually, his face was, as if made of stone. His mocha eyes icy with hatred. His lips pursed together in a straight line. It wasn't hard to see he was holding his ground. He wasn't going to let me go. He wouldn't give Corey that satisfaction. And that might just be the worst thing to do right now. Corey's power is unstable. Like most of ours. And I do know his is more dangerous than most. But, again, Logan only wanted to get a rise out of him.

"I don't think so." Logan tightened his arms around my waist. "I'm rather comfortable keeping Kenny away from someone like you." Nope. This was a stupid thing to do. Logan was trying to get us killed! Acting smug won't help us when Corey bombs us out of this world! I need to find a way to calm everyone down. Which wasn't going to be easy. At all.

Why? Because the air became that much more suffocating. It was thick in my lungs and I couldn't get enough air. It was as if someone was holding me up by my throat, but not hard enough to kill me. Just to make me see black spots in my vision. Which, that's all I could see now. My ears were ringing so loud I couldn't hear Corey and Logan arguing. It was as if they were mumbling out words in whispers.

But I knew better than that. They weren't mumbling...They were screaming at the top of their lungs. I was going to pass out.

But before I could get a word out. Blackness took over. And I couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

"Look what you did, jackass! This proves my point that you'll only kill Kendall one day!" I groggily opened my eyes, only to clamp them shut when a bright light shined in my eyes. Where the hell was I? Am I even alive? If I'm not, this isn't what I thought death would be like. For one, yelling and curses aren't supposed to be allowed. So I'm guessing I'm not dead.

But stuck in my dorm.

Wait...I opened my eyes warily, waiting for when the light would get to be too much, but once I got adjusted. I actually glanced around the room. Realizing it wasn't my room. But someone else's. That someone being...Corey. His neon yellow walls. His books all over the place. This was without a doubt Corey's room. It matched how our room looked before he moved out. And Liam moved in.

It seemed like years went by, instead of months.

"Fuck you, Mitchell. I would never kill Kendall. But, you on the other hand, seems to want to put him in danger!" Now, I really was awake. How could I not be? With two ignorant people screaming at one another. Corey was furious again. And Logan was equally furious. That wasn't a good combination in any shape or form. It was like putting gasoline with fire. Everything goes...Boom.

Time to bring all of this to an end. I know Logan was hurt because of what Corey did with Carlos. But, if this feud doesn't end now. It never will. It's being going on for centuries. From one Calvin and Mitchell, to another. Burning hatred and betray to one another. Just because what runs in their blood. But, this time. There is something both of these rivals share. Me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted, sitting upright in most likely Corey's bed. Only to go plunging back down when my head started to spin in hurried circles. Did my head hit a brick wall or something? This throbbing pain flowed through my brain. It was excruciating. And I don't even remember how it might've happened. Did something else go on while I was out of it?

"Kenny..." Corey whispered to me, his gaze softening. All tension left his body, and he was by my side in seconds. But, he wasn't getting off this easy. I still remembered what Logan showed me earlier. His memories. If this was just a game to him. I'll kill him myself. I gave him a second chance, which is rare in my book, and I forgave him. There is no way in this world I would let him get away with doing something like that to me again.

"Tell me this isn't a game to you, Corey? That you aren't playing with my feelings like the others you were with?" I lowered my gaze, but still keeping it solely on Corey's face. I was waiting for my heart to shatter. I was waiting for something, anything to show me I was wrong. That he didn't love me. But what all I got was a bittersweet smile. I could see in his eyes he didn't want me to know his past. Which hurt. But, again, before I could move. Corey spoke.

"No, it isn't. This time it isn't a game. I do actually love you, Kendall. Even if it would be better if I didn't." The back of his hand caressed my cheek. "I can't help what I feel, though. And I don't think I could stand losing you. I made a lot of mistakes in the past, but one thing that isn't an mistake is falling in love with you." His words without a doubt held nothing but genuine honesty. How could I tell? His eyes. Like the saying goes, the eyes are the window to your soul. And his soul was out in the open for my own eyes to see.

The moment was ruined not too long after though. Like it always is with two rivals in the same room.

"He's playing you, Kendall! He's said this to a number of guys and girls before you! Kendall..." My gaze was fixed between both their pleading eyes. "Please, Kenny, just let go of him. Please?" I've never seen Logan break. I've never seen him get to a point where he's brought down to begging. But, here he was, tears running down his creamy white cheeks. With a gaze that would break apart any person's heart.

Including mine.

"I-I, um, Logie? I-I don-" I was cut off, before I could make a fool of myself.

"Kendall isn't one of them! Mitchell, he's my damn boyfriend. I love him, even though I shouldn't have to explain this to you of all people. But, I will." Corey glared harshly at Logan, before sitting down next to me. "I've played games with people's heads before. I'll admit it, I liked it. It made me feel superior. And I really did want to lash out at anyone I could. Everyone else was happy, why couldn't I be? Even if my happiness only brought misery. But that didn't matter to me in the least." Before Corey could get another word out, Logan was back in a flash.

"That's for sure. Stealing the person I loved the most!" Logan growled out, also sitting down near me. Only on the other side of the bed. Now I was stuck in between two dangerous rivals. My life is so not normal. In the least.

"Shut up, and let me finish what I was saying." Shooting a deathly threatening glare to make his point. "Anyway, I met Carlos and yes, I did fall for him. We both did. Sure, it was great. But I knew we weren't meant for one another. That reason was, because he was in love with Mitchell. So, being the person I was, I decided to stage the right way to break poor Mitchell's heart. Once that was ou-"

_Swoosh. Slam. Crack._

It all happened too quickly. The sounds, the actions, everything. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel anything. The only thing I caught sight of, was the one thing I wish I didn't.

Logan was lying on top of Corey. Velvet liquid flowing down Corey's face. Logan's fist bathed with the same liquid. Blood. There was blood everywhere. I don't understand how there was so much blood. What did Logan do? What did Corey do? Are they alright? I can't breathe. I feel like I'm dying. Wh-

"You! _YOU RUINED MY LIFE!_ Do you even fucking care about what that did to me?" Logan slammed Corey against the wall, his eyes blazing. "_YOU TOOK EVERYTHING I CARED ABOUT!_ _WE WERE IN LOVE!_ I fucking loved him and you took him away from me. Playing it like a fucking game! Almost as if you taking away someone's sock or something. But he wasn't a sock, Corey! He was my everything and you had to be a slut and take him away from me! All because of that bastard family of yours!" Logan's voice roared through out the dorm. His words cutting deep into the smoldering agony that's been hidden. Until now.

This was a Logan I never seen before. This was a person with fire. His whole body burning, spreading in fury. He wasn't looking like the sweet angelic person I once knew. His eyes coil black and wild. His face flushing with red. He was the devil. And he wasn't having mercy on Corey. Not after what Corey confessed. He was going to kill Corey. And if I didn't do something right now, someone was going to end up in an body bag.

One problem, though. I couldn't move. Anything.

"My family aren't bastards. We're pure bloods, unlike your family. Breeding with anything on two legs." The energy in the room darkened drastically. "But, to make it clear for you. I did you a favor. Because there is no way you'll ever be able to be with him. And I didn't ruin it for you, idiot. Our families did. If only your family switched sides when you had the chance, than maybe you could be with your lovely Carlos right now. But, wait, that isn't what you guys wanted, right?" Corey hissed, spatting the blood that was running down his lips.

This wasn't about me anymore. This wasn't even about love at all. This was fury and agony. Between two rival generations with a death wish. For one another.

"We'd never stoop so low to become people like you! Cruel heartless monsters! That's exactly what you are!" This time Corey slammed Logan against the wall. "P-People like you deserve to die for everything you've done. Breaking hearts, putting people through torture, killing anything in sight. You're sick people without souls. Carlos was my soulmate, you knew that, and yet you tore us apart for your sick love of games!" Logan breathed these words through every slam. Every punch. Every break.

My heart was now slamming itself against my chest. I was panicking. This wasn't like any other time they fought. It wasn't spiteful. No, this time it was about so much more than tearing the other down. This was about blood and revenge. To even the score.

Too bad for them. That wasn't going to happen. Not while I'm living.

"Forgive me, guys." I muttered under my breath. I knew what I had to do then. Even if brought more pain than peace. It had to happen. This couldn't go on. I wouldn't lose the two people I love most. Not because something like this. I just hope in the end, that they'll forgive me for everything I'm about to do.

"I HATE YOU BOTH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU GUYS EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?_ EVER!_" Once that got their attention. I jumped out of that bed in record time. Even with my head spinning and my vision fuzzy. And let's not forget I was wearing nothing but sweat pants. It made record time.

But things are about to get interesting...

Why? Because before they could get themselves together, I was out of there.

I had another plan and it needed to work this time.

* * *

I've walked through every hallway I could find. I went down rivers of stairs, only to find more hallways that led to more stairs. But I wasn't giving up. I wasn't going to be satisfied until I find what I'm looking for. Well, whom I'm looking for. Because if I did give up, I was going to lose everything and everyone I love.

When I first came to this school. Everything for me, meant going home and staying normal. Now, everything means Corey, Logan, Liam, and my family. That's what everything is. What I adore and treasure with every part of my being.

And I wasn't going to lose it because of some stupid blood feud.

"Number 169, 170, 171, 172..." I mumbled, trailing my fingers across the door numbers as I passed by them. I didn't know what I was looking for. But I did know they were somewhere around here. Hiding in one of these dorms. Which one was the question that I can't find the answer to. Was this a stupid idea? Probably. Since this fight did just start out with me wanting to know if Corey really loved me. But, it also did end up being a death match between Logan and Corey.

So I don't know. Was I doing the right thing? Was this really the best way to bring peace between those two? I'm so confused. How did this day go from worse, to even more worse? I never get good luck for too long. But, that's the story of my life. Unfortantly.

But, I guess I was given my good forture for the day.

"Are you looking for someone, Mr. Knight?" The next dorm door opened and revealed a familiar face. His dark brunette hair. Those enchanting coil eyes. That creamy white skin. I've only seen him once, but once was enough. You only needed one glance with someone, who has his blood. To remember that face for the rest of your life.

Caldwell Calvin.

"I need to speak to your family. All of you." I spoke the ten most dangerous words known for someone like me. I just put a death sentence on myself, willingly. But I couldn't back down now. The words were already out there. There was no way to go back and snag them back. I had to pay the price. I had to do this for everything I stand for.

But, Caldwell didn't seem to take that too well. His facial features turned impersonal. His eyes narrowed into slits. And the movements of his lips didn't help my theory he wasn't alright with my request. So before the slamming doors happened. I showed him something bound to get his attention. And without a doubt get me killed.

I showed him the heirloom Corey gave me. The one that is handed down generation after generation in the Calvin family. One only meant for a Calvin's true love.

"C-Come in. We obviously have a lot to discuss." I watched as Caldwell made his way back into the dorm, stunned. And I couldn't really blame him. I just revealed a lot about myself and Corey. Something that could backfire on us. And if it does, Corey will never forgive me. But no going back now. Carlos. Corey. Logan. They all are looped together in this never ending feud. And it needed to end.

Pulling what I could together, I took the first steps to revolution.

I went into the Calvin dorm.

* * *

**_Hi-Hi! I guess I figured why not update again, today? Something I haven't done in almost a year. Maybe it's because I love all of you so much. ;)_**

**_Thank you to-_**

_**winterschild11!**_

**_-For the wonderful review. :) You always seem to review quick and always so sweet. So thank you so very much! I hope you like this chapter, also. And thank you to everyone reading. :)_**


	15. Chapter 16

Okay...I think some of you have misunderstood. I stated I will not be posting anymore stories. By transferring stories to teen wolf, Ill be finishing them. Once I finish a chapter, I'll re-write It back to BTR. See? I already spoken about this to a friend of Mine. I will not be making more stories on here afterwards. Once my stories are finished.

Sorry for the misunderstanding. And I would please ask if you have bad comments to say, to keep them to yourself.


End file.
